Full China Alchemist
by MusumeAnon
Summary: Kagura, la alquimista nacional más joven que existe va en busca de la piedra Filosofal junto a su hermano Shinpachi, quién ahora solo es un par de lentes flotantes. ¿motivo de su búsqueda? encontrar la manera de devolver el verdadero Sukonbu a la China.
1. Todos tenemos un lugar donde volver

Hola a todos! Cómo verán por el título, ya me imagino que deben estar pensando en que este fanfic es una parodia de FMA con toda la dinámica de Gintama. Le doy créditos a las chicas del grupo de WhatsApp actualmente llamado "OkiKagu Hiatus locos " ya que ellas me ayudaron con los personajes y algunas escenas.

Sin más que decir... Comencemos!

Ni Gintama ni FMA me pertenecen, el primero es de Sorachi-sensei y el segundo es de Arakawa-sensei

"-No… ¿Por qué?... Perdí… perdí… ¡Perdí mi sukonbu-aru!"

En una lejana tierra, se encontraba cierta chica de cabellos bermellón con unos anteojos flotantes y parlantes.

-¡¿Qué crees que le estás echando a mi arroz?! Maldito bastardo-aru

-¡Kagura-chan, deja de golpear a ese pobre hombre!

-¡Le acaba de poner soya a mi arroz!

-¡Pero si a ti te gusta la soya!

-¡Quiero comerlo con huevo-aru!

Kagura estaba golpeando al pobre hombre de la barra de comidas. No es que no le gustará la soya, pero ella y Shinpachi estaban recorriendo un largo camino para buscar algo parecido a un mito… La piedra filosofal. Y obviamente, el arroz con huevo no era algo que se encontrará comúnmente, o quizás sí, pero a la China no le interesaba eso, extrañamente en ningún lado de ese lejano lugar servían huevos.

Mientras la chica seguía golpeando al hombre de la barra y Shinpachi trataba de detenerla, el anteojos flotante sin querer bota una radio, en donde anteriormente se escuchaba un extraño programa de misa.

-¿Ah? ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Patsuan!

-¡L-Lo siento! Lo arreglaré de inmediato…

-¿Qué vas a arreglar si solo eres un par de anteojos que flota? Ni siquiera sé cómo llegaste a botar esa radio-aru, déjamelo a mi.

Mientras Shinpachi la miraba con dolor a través de sus vidrios, la ojiazul se dispuso a hacer chocar las palmas de sus manos y seguido de esto, tocar la radio.

-Bien… ¡Listo!

-¿Q-Qué es eso… Kagura-chan?...

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi radio?! - gritaba el viejo que anteriormente estaba siendo golpeado por Kagura

-¿Qué? ¿No es obvio? Es el Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong-aru

-¡Eso es un p*ne!

-Te dije que es un Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong, no sé qué tengas en la cabeza, Patsuan.

-¡Increíble! Acaba de hacer el Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong con sus propias manos… - la gente a sus alrededores murmuraba mientras Shinpachi veía desconcertado todo el escenario.

-¡¡Oi!! ¡¿No ven que es un p*ne?! ¿De dónde salió eso del Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong? ¡¿Acaso soy el único que no lo conoce?!

-Shinpachi, deja de ponerle censura a esa palabra, solo di pene y ya-aru - decía Kagura mientras se hurgaba la nariz

-¡Acabas de confirmar que es un pene!

-Agh… ya cállate cuatro ojos, que fastidio.

-Vaya… ese Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong te salió muy bien, niña. Y pensar que lo hiciste igual que como lo hace el padre Cornello. - manifestó uno de los lugareños.

-¿Padre Cornello? - preguntó interesada la ojiazul

-Oye… no metan personajes de otros mangas, por favor… ¡H*romu-sensei nos va a demandar!

-Eso no importa, Shinpachi, nadie recuerda al padre Cornello en todo caso… en serio, ¿Quién es?

-El padre Cornello es nuestro guiador, hace milagros con sus manos. ¡Solo miren todas las cosas que ha hecho!

Shinpachi y Kagura miraban alrededor, y no podían creer lo que veían… Patriotas, Justaway y Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong inundaban los lugares cercanos a la iglesia de los lugareños.

-¿Qué clase de religión pagana es esta? - Shinpachi se quedó mirando desconcertado todo el lugar, para luego ser interrumpido por Kagura.

-Patsuan, ¡quizás ese tal padre tenga la piedra filosofal-aru!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Lo dicen en el manga de Full* Alche*-aru

-¡Deja de ser tan explícita! ¡Nos van a demandar por plagio!... A todo esto, Kagura-chan… ¿por qué somos hermanos?

-La autora se fumó unos buenos antes de escribir esto - Kagura comentaba esto mientras se limpiaba la oreja con su dedo meñique y seguidamente se dirigían los dos a la iglesia en busca de la piedra filosofal.

Ya dentro de la iglesia, se encontraron con unos guardias que no los dejaban en entrar, pero ese no era problema para Kagura, quien poseía una fuerza descomunal ya que provenía del clan más fuerte del universo… los Yato.

-¡Autora! ¡Eso no tiene ninguna coherencia! ¿Cómo Kagura puede pertenecer al clan Yato y ser mi hermana al mismo tiempo?

-Ya te dije, Patsuan, la autora se fumó unos buenos antes de escribir.

Kagura, tras derribar a todos los guardias de un solo golpe…

-¡¿OnePunch-Man?! ¿No que estábamos parodiando Fullmetal Alchemist? ¡Decídete autora!

-¡Ya deja de interrumpir a la narradora! ¡Bastardo-aru! - Kagura le propina un golpe a los marcos de Shinpachi "lentes flotantes locos" Shimura.

Ajam… como decía. Kagura, tras derribar a todos de un golpe, se dispone a ir junto a Shinpachi en busca del Padre Cornello.

-¡Jajaja! Así que ustedes son los alquimistas que vienen a buscar la piedra filosofal, pero sepan que no la tendrán, porque dominaré a todos los lugareños de aquí para que sean mis soldados, mueran por mi religión y…

-Ya cállate, que molestia, a nadie le interesa saber tu plan-aru. Dame la piedra filosofal y ya - decía la de cabellos bermellón interrumpiendo al Padre Cornello mientras se hurgaba nuevamente la nariz.

-Ah bueno, aquí tienes. - El Padre Cornello le entrega la piedra filosofal a Kagura con cara de desinterés.

-¡¿Así de fácil, sin peleas ni nada?! ¿Qué clase de Shonen es este…? - alegaba Shinpachi.

Siempre alega Shinpachi. Shinpachi, me tienes harta… digo *Cof Cof* Kagura recibe la piedra Filosofal para luego propinarle un golpe en la pera al Padre, lo que lo manda a volar por los aires con tal fuerza que llega a romper el techo de la iglesia.

-¡Listo, Patsuan! Ahí tienes, tu pelea de Shonen, vámonos, cuatro ojos.

-¡No me refería a eso!

-Al fin, Patsuan, podré recuperar mi Sukonbu original-aru, ¡y al fin me desharé de este Sukonbu falso que hace el Sádico! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Y recuperar mi cuerpo, Kagura-chan

-Ah sí, eso también - responde la pelinaranja con desinterés.

-¡No lo hagas sonar como si tu Sukonbu fuera más importante!

Kagura, al empezar a manipular la piedra, esta se triza y se rompe en pequeños pedazos hasta hacerse polvo.

-Que… ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA MIERDA?! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA PATSUAN!

-¡¿Y mía por qué?!

-¡Por el simple hecho de existir!

-Eso duele, Kagura-chan… bueno, no tenemos más oportunidad que volver donde Gin-san…

-Tsk… Gin-chan dijo que financiaría toda mi investigación y viajes para volver a tener mi sukonbu pero nunca mis ojos han visto dinero alguno-aru

-Y recuperar mi cuerpo, recuérdalo…

-Sí, sí, eso también… vamos.

Kagura y Shinpachi se dirigen a Amestris para volver nuevamente a los cuarteles de la milicia, sin embargo, un percance de Sukonbu hará que se desvíen de su camino inicial…

Muchas gracias por leer!

Hasta aquí llega este cap, no creo que siga el exacto orden de FMA en este fanfic, lo ideal es solo hacer desmadre jajaja.

Bueno, de verdad muchas gracias por su tiempo, agradeceré reviews y cositas así 3

Nos leemos luego!


	2. A veces es bueno desviarse del camino

**_Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Full China Alchemist, disfruten!_** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._**

-Shinpachi… oye, Shinpachi… - Kagura echa un vistazo a las cajitas rojas que siempre lleva en su maleta y se da cuenta de algo que cambiará el rumbo de su destino a ciudad central.

-¿Qué tienes, Kagura-chan?

-Se acabó el Sukonbu falso que me hace el sádico-aru

-Bueno, cuando volvamos a Resembool podemos decirle a Okita-san que te dé más Sukonbu…

-¡Acaso estás loco, cuatro ojos! - Kagura interrumpe a Shinpachi tomándolo de sus marcos de anteojos - ¡Que yo viva sin Sukonbu es lo mismo a que Edw*rd tenga el brazo metálico roto-aru! ¡Sería una inútil!

-¡Ya basta de dar los nombres de los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist! ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos cancelen?! Además, aún tenemos que ir donde Gin-san, a ver si tenemos suerte y nos financia los viajes de investigación…

-¡¿A quién le interesa el permanentado?! ¡Quiero mi Sukonbu-aru!

-¡OI! ME ESTÁN JODIENDO, ¿NO? - una voz familiar se escucha detrás de Kagura y lentes flotan… Shinpachi.

-¡¿Gin-san?! - respondieron los dos chicos al unísono.

-Primero: ¡no aparezco en el primer capítulo y apenas me mencionan!, segundo: ¡¿Qué es eso de "A quién le interesa el permanentado-aru"?! - esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de Kagura - y tercero… ¿POR QUÉ ÉSTA SUCIA MOCOSA TIENE EL PROTAGONISMO Y YO NO? ¿QUIÉN MIERDA SOY EN ESTA HISTORIA? ¡AUTORA, ¿EN QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO?!

-Gin-san… es mejor calmarse y…

-¡Tú cállate, lentes flotantes! - Shinpachi fue interrumpido por Gintoki y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba el sonido de un vidrio trizándose, ¿O era su corazón?... No, definitivamente era un vidrio.

-¡Y-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser un par de anteojos que sólo flotan! ¡Yo no puse mi alma en este recipiente! - enojado Shinpachi trataba de darse protagonismo, Kagura se le queda mirando para luego decir algunas palabras.

-Shinpachi… yo no até tu alma a esos lentes, siempre ha estado ahí, además, no te adelantes a la historia, ¿No que Alph*nse tiene esa crisis existencial después de lo sucedido en el laboratorio V-aru? - decía Kagura mientras hurgaba su nariz con desinterés.

-¡Esto es otro tema distinto, no estamos en FMA! Además, yo no soy Alph*nse...

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, entonces yo no soy Edward y Gin-chan no es Mustang.

-¡¿Acabas de dar la asignación de nuestros personajes?! ¡¡Acabas de arruinarle la sorpresa a la autora!!

-¿Sorpresa? La autora solo está plagiando personajes de dos mangas que ni son de ella. La idiota no tiene suficiente imaginación para hacer su propia historia-aru, y además hace un intento de copia barata de la comedia del gorila, que decepcionante.

-¡Kagura-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas de la autora, se pondrá triste!

-Tranquilos chicos, ya estoy llorando…

-¡¿A-Autora-san?!

-¿Entonces soy Roy Mustang? Eso no está mal, tendré pegue con las chicas - decía Gintoki, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-El único pegue que vas a tener va a ser con los Okamas-aru - le responde Kagura, quien sigue hurgándose la nariz. Kagura-chan, no te hurgues tanto la nariz, puedes romperla.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, mocosa?! - Gintoki se mostraba alterado y una saliente vena podía mostrarse en su frente.

-Agh, ya me están aburriendo. Necesito mi Sukonbu. Gin-chan, dame dinero para ir a Resembool.

-Ni creas que te daré mi dinero, ¿No te basta con quitarme el protagonismo? Eres muy cruel - Gintoki sollozaba, en serio es muy exagerado.

-Me tienes harta, ya vete a Central de una vez - Kagura le da una patada tirando lejos a Gintoki, a quien se le cae la billetera y se puede escuchar un leve "¡Devuelvanme mi protagonismo!" alejado por el viento. Supongo que esa era la manera más rápida y barata de mandar a Gintoki de vuelta a Central.

-¡Mira Shinpachi! Con este dinero podemos volver a Resembool - decía la de cabello bermellón, triunfante, mientras le mostraba a Shinpachi el dinero que sacó de la billetera de Gintoki.

-Kagura-chan… eso es robo.

-¿Robo? El idiota nos debe 2 años enteros de investigación-aru, él es quien nos está robando.

Kagura y Shinpachi, teniendo ya el dinero, se disponen a comprar un boleto para dirigirse a Resembool en uno de esos trenes voladores que existían en esos tiempos a causa de la invasión de los amantos en la Tierra.

-Autora… estás mezclando descabelladamente las dos historias y volvió a dejar de tener coherencia…

-Shinpachi… ¡Ssshhh! - Kagura hace callar al dos vidrios y siguen su camino hablando de trivialidades.

Ya llegando a Resembool, Shinpachi decide expresarle una duda a Kagura.

-Kagura-chan, si yo soy Alph*nse, y tú eres Edw*rd, eso significa que W*nry es…

-¡Sádico! Dame sukonbu-aru. - Kagura se apresura a llegar a la casa de la abuela Otose y Okita para extender sus manos al ojicarmín en un ademán de "petición de Sukonbu", si puede llamarse así.

-China fastidiosa, te acabo de dar una ración entera de Sukonbu hace una semana.

-No fue suficiente, tus raciones son pequeñas, maldito bastardo-aru.

-¡¿Winry es Okita-san?! - decía Shinpachi actuando sorprendido. Hey, Shinpachi, pensé que ya lo tenías asumido por el "cuando lleguemos a Resembool le pides más Sukonbu a Okita-san", al parecer te hice más idiota de lo que eres en Gintama.

-¿Acaso me odias, autora?... - decía Shinpachi, un poco triste. No te odio Shinpachi, es solo que es divertido hacerte Bullying.

-Sí, soy Winry, no sé por qué tengo que representar a una mujer - Okita estaba un poco fastidiado.

-Es porque le viene perfecto a tu cara de niña, Chihuahua

-Te las verás conmigo, bastarda…

Kagura y Okita toman posición de pelea y empiezan una batalla, como siempre lo hacían.

-Vaya, sí que está animado hoy - Una mujer de alta edad se acercaba al lugar, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-¿Otose-san?

-¿Vinieron a buscar más Sukonbu, chicos?

-Sí, a Kagura-chan se le acabó el Sukonbu y me obligó a venir acá, se supone que este no es el orden cronológico de FMA… - Shinpachi suspira mientras ve como Okita y Kagura siguen peleando.

-Jajaja… hay dos opciones para esto. La primera es que Kagura es demasiado glotona y la ración de 6 kilos de Sukonbu que le da Okita no sea suficiente para sus viajes.

Shinpachi se mantuvo sonriente mientras recordaba lo glotona que es su hermana.

-¿Y la otra opción, Otose-san?

Otose se quedó mirando la pelea entre ese par de sádicos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, inhaló un un poco de su cigarro para después exhalar tranquilamente el humo.

-Puede que Kagura se haya comido todo en una semana con otras intenciones.

-¿Otras intenciones? ¿Qué otras intenciones? - Shinpachi miró a Otose, tenía una cara de duda en el rostro mientras nuevamente dirigía la mirada a donde Otose estaba viendo.

Ahí estaban, Okita y Kagura, en el suelo tirados, llenos de raspones y sucios por la tierra, pero en ellos dos se dibujaba una leve sonrisa que indicaba un "He vuelto", respondido de un "Bienvenida a casa"

Shinpachi miraba dudoso toda la situación, no sabía qué pasaba, al momento de volver de nuevo la vista a Otose, ella ya no se encontraba. Cuando de repente sintió un ladrido.

-¡Guau!

-¡Sada…! ¡¿HASEGAWA-SAN?! ¡¿POR QUÉ EL QUE DEBERÍA SER EL PERRO DE W*NRY ES HASEGAWA-SAN?! ¡CUALQUIERA HUBIERA PENSADO QUE SERÍA SADAHARU!

-¡Oh! ¡Madao! - Kagura se acercaba con rapidez a Hasegawa para poder acariciarle la cabeza, pero es detenida por Sougo.

-No toques a ese perro, China. Acabamos de enterarnos que tiene sarna.

-¡¿Quién tiene sarna, oye?! - El perr… Hasegawa-san se levantó en sus dos "patas" para quedar a la misma altura que Sougo. - Quizás sea un perro por culpa de la autora, ¡Pero no tengo sarna!

-Ah, no… ahora sí la tienes

-¡¿Autora-san?! - Madao se encontraba decepcionado

-Autora-san… ¿No estás abusando mucho de la ruptura de la cuarta pared?

Dejando a Shinpachi de lado (¡Oye!), Kagura seguía insistiendo a Sougo que ya le diera su Sukonbu y así poder irse de Resembool.

-China, te di 6 kilos de Sukonbu, ¿No puedes aguantar andar con 6 kilos por una semana sin devorarlo todo? Cerda.

-Ni siquiera me gusta el Sukonbu que preparas-aru.

-¿Entonces por qué te lo comes todo? - Okita suspiraba con pesadez mientras le crecía una pequeña vena en la frente.

-¡No es que me guste! Es solo que tengo hambre y el Sukonbu desaparece.

-Sí, sí… toma, es una nueva receta que preparé, comelo con calma, China.

El ojicarmín le entrega a la ojiazul un sukonbu con unas pequeñas pintas rojas, ella no duda en comerlo y se lo hecha en la boca.

Kagura descubre que algo malo tenía ese Sukonbu, mira a Okita y este le está sonriendo sádicamente. De a poco, la boca de Kagura empieza a arder.

-¡Q-Qué le echaste a mi Sukonbu, bastardo!... Agua… ¡Agua, necesito agua!

-Oh, China... ¿Buscas esto? - Sougo le muestra una botella de agua bien helada a la chica. Ella trata de alcanzar la botella, pero él se aprovecha de su altura y la extiende hasta arriba con su mano - Que pena que no alcances, China, está fría y muy refrescante, solo mira como las gotas de agua corren por la botella… De seguro debe estar deliciosa, ¿No? - el Sádico, como era apodado por la pelirroja, empezó a beber agua de la botella. Kagura, al ver esto, le propinó una patada en el estómago, haciendo que botara el agua que había tomado por su boca y a la vez la botella, cayendo esta última en las manos de la ojiazul, para acto seguido, ella seguir tomando en la misma botella y calmar así el ardor de su lengua.

-¡Ahí tienes, bastardo! Eso te pasa por ser un maldito sádico… ¡JAJAJA!

-China cerda, acabas de darme un beso indirecto - decía Okita, sin interés, mientras se acomodaba y limpiaba sus ropas de la patada que le había propinado la China.

-¡¿Q-Qué dices?! ¡Es tu culpa por darme ese maldigo sukonbu! ¿Qué mierda tenía eso, bastardo? - Kagura estaba levemente sonrojada, pero trataba de ocultarlo tras su enojo.

-Era salsa Tabasco, ¿Te gustó? China bruta.

-¡Oye! - dijeron unas gafas flotantes - ¡Esto ya no se parece en nada a FMA y los personajes están demasiado OoC!

-Ya cállate, cuatro ojos - dijeron Kagura y Okita al unísono.

Luego de un rato, Sougo le entregó un saco lleno de Sukonbu a Kagura, dándole a entender que no volviera en un tiempo más, ya que hacer Sukonbu no era barato y la chica nunca le pagaba ni un peso al sádico bastardo.

Ya contenta con esto, Kagura y Shinpachi emprenden nuevamente su viaje para dirigirse a Central, y ahora si que sí, encontrarse con Gintoki

-¿Por qué me mencionan hasta el final? Los odio…

 ** _Gracias por leer!!_** ** _Actualice rápido porque andaba con inspiración, pero no se acostumbren, eh? (?) xD_** ** _Espero que les haya gustado el cap y no duden en dejar sus lindos reviews 3_** ** _Nos leemos!! :D_**


	3. Bienvenidos a ciudad Central

¡Hola! Les traigo el tercer capítulo de Full China Alchemist, espero que lo disfruten y lo hice largo por la espera, ojalá no hayan esperado mucho jajaja.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el tercer capítulo.

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Gorila sensei)

-¿Shinpachi?

El lentes flotantes tenía en sus anteojos un pequeño gato, de pelaje castaño y con grandes ojos penetrantes y tranquilos. Trataba de ocultarlo, pero obviamente esto era imposible, ya que solo era un par de anteojos que flotaban.

-Oi, Shinpachi, no trates de ocultar al gato, en vez de ocultarlo, pareciera que el pequeño tiene lentes puestos-aru. No sabía que ibas a tener la misma manía que Alph*nse – sonreía Kagura con un poco de burla en su rostro – ¿Al final decidiste dejar de ser el tsukomi y ayudarnos a plagiar Fullm*tal Alch*mist-aru?

-¡No tengo la misma manía de Alph*nse! es solo que el gato estaba solo, y pareciera que necesita comida, agua… - Kagura le quita el pequeño gato a Shinpachi para tomarlo en sus manos.

-¡Es tan adorable! - Kagura le sonrió tiernamente al gato - ¡Te llamaré Sadaharu N74-aru! Vámos Shinpachi, hay que llevarlo donde Gin-chan para que le demos comida.

Shinpachi siguió el paso de Kagura, para luego observar al pequeño gato. Él sabía que ese gato le daba unos aires a alguien que ya conocían y que hace poco habían dejado atrás.

-¿Kagura-chan?

-¿Qué ocurre, Patsuan?

-¿No piensas que ese gato se parece un poco a Okita-san?

-¿Eh? - Kagura empieza a ver detenidamente al pequeño gato que está en sus manos. Este le maulla - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Su pelaje es del mismo color de cabello que el de Okita-san, y sus ojos son grandes, de un color casi rojo, me da un aire muy familiar.

Kagura volvió nuevamente a mirar al gato y efectivamente, el pequeño animal tenía un aire a Sougo: pelaje castaño, ojos rojizos y mirada indiferente. La chica se arrepentía de haber dicho que aquel gato le parecía adorable.

-¡Ah! que asco, toma, llévalo tú. O mejor, que el gato te lleve a ti, ya que ni cuerpo tienes-aru

-¡Eso es muy cruel, Kagura-chan!

-Es tu culpa por decir que el gato se parecía al bastardo del sádico - decía Kagura, mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

Resignado, Shinpachi se monta en el gato y este va siguiendo a Kagura, hasta que llegan al cuartel de ciudad Central.

-¡Tsukky! - Kagura se abalanzó a los brazos de la rubia de ojos amatista, mientras ella la recibía con los brazos abiertos a la entrada del cuartel.

-Veo que vienes con energía, Kagura - Tsukuyo le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida a Kagura - ¿vienen a darle un informe de sus investigaciones a Gintoki?

-¿Informe? yo solo quiero que nos pague-aru. El tacaño nos debe 2 años de investigación. ¿Dónde está ese permanentado?

-¿No te basta con robarme la billetera, Kagura? - Gintoki apareció detrás de Tsukuyo, con el uniforme militar de Amestris. Cabe decir que Tsukuyo también llevaba su uniforme militar.

-La miseria que había en la billetera apenas cubría un día de deuda-aru

-¡Devuélveme la billetera!

-¡Oblígame!

Terminando de decir esto, Gintoki y Kagura se pusieron a pelear. Tsukuyo y Shinpachi los ignoraron completamente y siguieron en lo suyo.

-¿Y ese gato? - Preguntó Tsukuyo, un poco curiosa.

-¡Es Sadaharu N25-aru! ¿O era N74?... - Kagura se alejó de Gintoki para poder responderle a la rubia.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-Shinpachi lo encontró cuando veníamos acá, se veía hambriento ¿Podemos alimentarlo? - La pequeña bermellón ponía una cara de perrito triste mientras veía a Tsukuyo.

-Claro que sí, es muy adorable - La rubia sonrió tiernamente al pequeño gato castaño.

-Oi - se acercaba Gintoki, sobándose un poco la cabeza ya que la chica le había golpeado allí durante la corta pelea - ese gato se parece a Souichiro-kun.

-¡No! ¡Ten más respeto por el pobre gato, Gin-chan! - vociferó Kagura, sintiéndose incómoda aún por haber pensado que aquel gato era adorable.

-Y bien, ¿Han encontrado datos sobre la piedra filosofal? - prosiguió Gintoki, hurgándose la nariz.

-Nada. Habíamos encontrado una, pero al parecer era falsa - Aclaró Shinpachi. No podría decirse con qué tipo de expresión lo aclaró, solo era un par de lentes que flotaban.

-¿Por qué siempre soy víctima del bullying? ¡O soy la empleada o soy el centro del bullying en los fanfics!

No solo en los fanfics, estimado Shinpachi, en Gintama también…

-¡¿Autora?!

-Cuando tomé la piedra, se rompió en mil pedacitos-aru - prosiguió Kagura, con una expresión de pena y haciendo pequeños pucheros.

-Quizás tu fuerza bruta fue demasiado para la piedra. Acaban de perder la oportunidad de tener de vuelta su sukonbu y su cuerpo - respondió Gintoki, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al cuartel, pero fue detenido al sentir que algo apuntaba a su cabeza. Era el paraguas de Kagura.

-No me rendiré, tendré mi sukonbu y te obligaré a darme más datos de como conseguir la piedra filosofal-aru - la ojiazul se mantenía firme apuntando al cabeza plateada con su paraguas morado.

-¡¿Cómo rayos tienes tu paraguas en este universo?! ¡¿Y por qué estás apuntando al protagonista?! ¡deja de apuntarme y devuélveme el protagonismo, traidora.Te juro que yo sería mejor Edw*rd que tú y Tsukuyo sería mejor W*nry que Souichiro-kun! - En eso un kunai se clavó en la cabeza de Gintoki.

-Ni creas que haría el papel de una pareja canónica contigo, idiota - dice Tsukuyo, cruzada de brazos y levemente sonrojada. Tsukuyo-san… eres muy tsundere.

-Pero Tsukky, ya estás haciendo el papel de R*za-aru - manifestó Kagura, dejando en claro (aunque creo que ya todos nos habíamos dado cuenta) el rol de Tsukuyo en esta historia.

-Kagura, R*za H*wkeye y R*y M*stang nunca han sido una pareja canónica. - Aclaró Tsukuyo, con tranquilidad en sus palabras.

-¡Pero es una ship muy popular entre los fans de F*llm*tal Alch*mist-aru! La autora también los puso en ese papel con esa intención, jujuju - Reía triunfante Kagura.

-En ese caso, Kagura-chan, a tí ya te emparejaron con Okita-san - Interfirió Shinpachi, haciendo que Kagura borrara esa sonrisa triunfante de su rostro.

-¡No permitiré que eso suceda! ¡Esto es Full China Alchemist-aru! ¡No tiene que pasar lo mismo que en el manga plagiado-aru! - Kagura se encontraba sonrojada y un poco furiosa, sin embargo, Kagura-chan no sabía que esto al fin y al cabo en un fanfic con leve OkiKagu. Pobre Kagura-chan.

En otro sector, lejano, donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas anteriormente, una chica con largo cabello morado y anteojos estaba acompañada de un extraño ser gordo, de un color lila y con una antena en la cabeza.

-¡Ustedes me engañaron! esa piedra era falsa y se la tuve que dar a una mocosa - decía el padre Cornello, dirigiéndose a los dos personajes anteriormente mencionados.

-No supiste aprovecharla, idiota, esa piedra hacía los mejores Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong de todos… ah… solo faltaba que se perfeccionara un poco más para hacer el Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong de Gin-san… ¿Por qué no la aprovechaste más? ¡Pudiste haber hecho el Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong de Gin-san! ¡SU NEO ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG! ¡AAAH! ¡GIN-SAAAN! ¡NECESITO TU P*NEEEE! - Sarutobi Ayame nunca podía terminar sus frases sin pensar en perversiones sobre Gintoki, por algo una Lust como ella no estaría nada mal.

-¡¿Entonces solo me necesitabas para crear un p*ne?!, ¡y deja de repetir ese nombre!

-No es cualquier p*ne, es el p*ne de Gin-san…

-¡Al final es la misma mierda! - El padre Cornello se encontraba indignado y usado por pensar que tendrían un propósito diferente con él al darle la piedra filosofal.

-Ese animal ya no nos sirve, Sarutobi-san, ¿puedo agregarlo a mi colección de animales raros? - Hace su aparición el príncipe Ba… Hata.

-¿No sería mejor que te lo comieras? eres Glutonny, recuerda. No te salgas del papel.

-Yo no como basura, Sarutobi-san.

-¡No soy basura!

-Hata, cómetelo.

El príncipe Hata tomó una servilleta, un tenedor y un cuchillo para acercarse al pobre Padre Cornello, quien sería devorado por el gordo lila con antena… Aunque esto en la trama era muy asqueroso, así que dejémoslo en que lo agregó alegremente a su colección de animales raros en el espacio.

-Nadie notará la ausencia de este gordo, tenemos a Kyuubei-san, ¿no es cierto? - manifestó Sarutobi, cuando alguien con la misma apariencia del padre Cornello aparece.

-Cambiar de forma es muy conveniente - manifestó Yagyuu Kyuubei, quien había adoptado la forma del padre Cornello - Si tuviera este poder en Gintama ya hubiera tenido un lindo amigo colgando entre mis piernas. Aunque no quería convertirme en un hombre gordo y asqueroso como este.

-Kyuubei-san, tendrás que quedarte así por un tiempo para que no haya sospechas sobre la desaparición del padre Cornello.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hacer eso, Sacchan-san?

-No tengo idea, pero así pasa en F*llm*tal Ach*mist.

-Creo que deberías saber de qué va la historia para poder plagiarla como corresponde… - dice Kyuubei, un poco dudosa de todo el plagio al manga de H*romu sensei.

-Eso dicelo a la autora, se ha visto el anime y el manga más de tres veces y aún así no recuerda por qué había que reemplazar al padre Cornello… Yo solo me preocupo de que la autora me de un tiempo con mi Gin-san - Sarutobi se mostraba esperanzada con esto último, pero además acaba de dar un punto débil de mí, así que, Sacchan… olvídate de algún momento con Gintoki, porque ni siquiera lo tenía pensado.

-¡¿Lo haces por despecho, autora?!

Volviendo a Amestris…

-¡Hey! ¡No me dejes hablando sola! ¡Hazte cargo! ¡¿Estás haciéndome la ley del hielo?! ¡¿Es la ley del hielo, cierto?!

...Nuestros protagonistas ya se encontraban dentro del cuartel del Shinsen… digo, de ciudad Central…

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Quiero mi momento con Gin-chan! - volvió a interrumpirme Sacchan, debería dejar que siga con la historia, esta chica es un caos.

Como iba diciendo, ya dentro del cuartel de ciudad Central, se encontraban Kagura, Shinpachi, Gintoki y Tsukuyo.

-Necesitamos más información sobre la piedra filosofal… ¡Quiero una que transmute sukonbu-aru! - decía Kagura, con alegría en sus palabras y brillos en sus ojos.

-Eso lo puedes hacer sin necesidad de una piedra filosofal, idiota - Gintoki decía esto mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza a la chica de cabellos bermellón.

-Lo que no puedes hacer sin una piedra filosofal es devolverle el cuerpo a Shinpachi - intervino Tsukuyo, fumando un poco de su kiseru.

-Al fin alguien que se preocupa de mi - el lentes flotantes se encontraba llorando de felicidad por lo que dijo Tsukuyo… esperen, un par de anteojos no puede llorar, ¿O si? Bueno, ¿qué más da?, este fanfic en sí no tiene ninguna coherencia.

-¿Qué tal, cuñadito? - Kondo hace su aparición entre los personajes, vestía el mismo uniforme militar que Gintoki y Tsukuyo - ¡Ah! Pero aquí no eres hermano de Otae-san, mi error.

-¡¿Kondo-san?!

-Chica China, Shinpachi, ¡adivinen que! Mi pequeña Goriko está tan grande, es un amor, ¿Quieren verla?, Para qué pregunto, es obvio que quieren verla. - Kondo saca un montón de fotos de su billetera en donde se mostraba un pequeño gorila con una cinta rosa en la cabeza.

-¡¿Un gorila?! - Gritan Shinpachi y Kagura al unísono.

-¿Cierto que es bella? Es producto de nuestra bella unión con Otae-san - Kondo se veía feliz y sonrojado, con un aura de flores y colores rodeándolo.

-¡¿La autora hizo que el gorila y mi hermana se juntaran?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿El arco del Time Skip?! - Shinpachi se encontraba sorprendido de todo y solo podía recordar lo horrible que fue para él ver a Otae con Kondo en el arco del Time Skip.

-Shinpachi, anego no es tu hermana acá-aru, no te preocupes tanto - decía Kagura, mientras se hurgaba la nariz con cara desinteresada.

-Además, esos dos están bien, los gorilas deben quedarse juntos - dijo Gintoki, con la misma pose y expresión que Kagura. - Y bien, Kondo-san, ¿Para qué viniste?

-Vine a decirle a Shinpachi y Kagura que si buscan información sobre la transmutación biológica, tenemos un alquimista que sabe sobre la transmutación de quimeras, puede que él los ayude a obtener más información.

-¡Eso suena genial! - manifestó Shinpachi emocionado.

-Yo solo estoy interesada en mi sukonbu-aru

-Kagura-chan, necesitamos encontrar una forma de tener mi cuerpo de vuelta…

-Que molesto eres, cuatro ojos. Pero ya que - Kagura se levantó con pereza del asiento para dirigirse a Kondo -, enséñanos el camino, Gori-san.

-Seguro - Kondo sonrió mientras veía a Shinpachi contento por la acción de su hermana sustituta.

Salieron del cuartel para dirigirse a su destino, sin embargo, ellos no sabían lo que pasaría luego de esto…

Espero que les haya gustado! Estaría agradecida si dejan su lindo review y su lindo voto.

Nos leemos!


	4. Los amigos se hayan en todos lados

**_Nos leemos de nuevo!_**

 ** _Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de FCA, espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Gintama no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sorachi Hideaki-sensei_

 _La historia tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo se la estoy parodiando *Cof Cof* Plagiando *Cof Cof*_

 _ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener spoiler de Fullmetal Alchemist._

* * *

 ** _Sin más que decir, comencemos!_**

 ** _Capítulo 4. Los amigos se hayan en todos lados._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-Aquí es-

Kagura, Shinpachi y Kondo se encontraban frente a la gran casa del alquimista de la vida. El gran creador de quimeras, aquel que podía hacer que un jamón cobrara vida.

-¿Qué cosas está diciendo la autora-aru?

Él, ¡sí, él! ¡El gran y único!...

-Quizás se fumó un cigarrillo feliz… - decía Kondo, mientras trataba de seguir narrando.

¡Viejo Jii!

-¿Ah? ¿Y quién es ese? - dijeron Kondo, Kagura y Shinpachi al unísono. Sí, ¿quién era ese tal viejo Jii?, pues el alquimista de la vida, ¿no lo dije antes?

De aspecto delgado, casi desnutrido, alto, con tez verde y seño fruncido, unos anteojos decoraban su horrible rostro que en la frente poseía una antena terminada en una esfera.

Cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa, quien salió primero a abrir fue una chica rubia, de tez morena, pasada de kilos, llevaba una yukata rosa y desgastada. A su lado un cerdo, que parecía ser su mascota.

-¡Viejo! - gritó, con su desagradable voz de adolescente puberta - te buscan.

-Ya voy Kimiko-chan… - el viejo Jii se asomaba a la puerta. - ¿eh? ¿Kondo-san?...

-¿Qué tal? - Kondo, al terminar de saludarlo, el amanto le tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Kondo-san! ¡Por favor, deme más tiempo. No he podido idear nada nuevo! ¡No quiero perder el título de alquimista de la vida por tercer año consecutivo!

-Tranquilo, yo no venía a…

-¡SI QUIERE LE DOY ESTA CERDA QUE TENGO ACÁ, EH! ¡ES UNA QUIMERA PERFECTA, LA CRUZA ENTRE UN CERDO Y UNA HUMANA! ¡LLÉVESELA! - Jii se mostraba desesperado mientras apuntaba a la chica de tez morena.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO, AH?! ¡MALDITO VIEJO SENIL! - le reprochó Kimiko, furiosa.

-Tranquilos, calma. No vine a ver lo de los exámenes de alquimista nacional, Jii-san.

-¿Ah no?...

-Para nada, aunque recuerda que solo te quedan tres días para entregar tu proyecto… - le dijo Kondo, susurrando eso último. Jii solo atinó a verlo con ojos de preocupación. Luego prosiguió, volviendo a su tono normal - Vine porque traje a estos dos chicos, necesito que les enseñes algo de alquimia biológica.

Jii miró a las personas que se encontraban tras Kondo, aunque se veía un poco dudoso.

-¿Chicos? Kondo-san, yo solo veo a una niña con pintas chinas y a un par de gafas que flotan… espera, ¿Por qué esas gafas están flotando? ¿Es alguna clase de alquimia que desconozco?.

Kagura, al escuchar esto, se lanzó a reír de sobremanera, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas salieran por sus ojos mientras su estómago dolía por la forma brusca de burlarse de su "hermano".

-¡Ni siquiera te consideran humano-aru! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Shinpachi se mantenía en silencio, cualquiera podría jurar que el leve llanto de un bebé se escuchaba a lo lejos y que una lágrima invisible recorría las no existentes mejillas del chico. Lamentable, era un escenario lamentablemente patético.

-Es inaceptable que aún la autora me convierta en víctima del bullyíng después de lo que hice en los últimos capítulos del manga…

-No te creas, Shinpachi. - dijo Kagura hurgándose la nariz - Todo fue gracias a Sadaharu-aru. Además, no estamos en el manga de Gintama. Estamos en un fanfic cutre lleno de plagios.

-Eres cruel, Kagura-chan…

-Lo que digas-aru - Desinteresada la ojiazul entra sin permiso a la casa de Jii, mientras deja sus cosas en el suelo y se echa en en el primer sillón que encontró. - Bien, viejo, enséñanos de esa alquimia que sabes.

-¡No puedes entrar así, Kagura-chan! - Shinpachi le sigue el paso a Kagura, no sin antes disculparse con Jii por entrar de manera tan abrupta a la casa.

-Bien, Jii-san, te encargo a los muchachos - decía Kondo satisfecho, mientras se iba retirando, dejando a un viejo senil con rostro desentendido y con la boca semi abierta.

-¡Apúrate viejo, enséñanos la alquimia, no tenemos todo el día-aru! - le grita Kagura desde dentro de la casa.

-¡Oye mocosa, no soy tu esclavo! ve a la biblioteca y lee algunos libros de mi investigación. Yo tengo que hacer cosas - le decía Jii, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y le indicaba donde se encontraba la biblioteca.

-¡¿Y tú crees que voy a leer toda esa mierda, ah?! - La chica se levantaba de su asiento mientras apuntaba con su paraguas al anciano.

-Tranquilizate, Kagura-chan… - Shinpachi le hablaba de manera suave a Kagura tratando de tranquilizarla, pero la bermellón no le hacía caso.

-¡¿Acaso quieres que te lea todos los libros?! ¡Estoy ocupado! ¿O acaso una mocosa idiota como tú no sabe leer?

Jii había dado en el blanco. Kagura no sabía leer ni su propio nombre, menos iba a poder leer una montaña de libros que decían quizás que cosa sobre la alquimia.

-¡¿Entonces sí era eso?! ¡¿Cómo mierda llegaste a ser alquimista nacional?! - dijo sorprendido el anciano.

Enfurecida la china y con paraguas en mano aún, empezó a disparar a los pies de Jii.

-Ahora baila, maldito viejo-aru - Con ojos oscurecidos y una sonrisa sádica, Kagura miraba con desprecio al viejo mientras este trataba de esquivar las balas que la chica le dedicaba.

-¡Kagura-chan, ya basta! - Un par de lentes, como el último recurso que tenía para detener a la bermellón, se posaron en los ojos de la chica.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Que asco! ¡Quitate, maldito cuatro ojos-aru! - gritaba Kagura disgustada, mientras su rostro mostraba un impresionante desagrado y nauseas.

-¡No lo haré hasta que dejes al anciano en paz!

-¡Ya no aguanto! - Kagura se quito al cuatro ojos a la fuerza y le vomitó encima… ¿Viste lo que provocas, Shinpachi?

-¡¿Y YO QUE CULPA TENGO?! ¡AAAGH! ¡SI TUVIERA BOCA ESTA ES LA HORA EN LA QUE TAMBIÉN ESTARÍA VOMITANDO!

El viejo Jii miraba con desagrado la escena y no se sabía si su tono de piel estaba así de verde por naturaleza o era porque también empezó a sentir náuseas después de eso.

La señorita jamón… quiero decir, Kimiko también empezó a mostrar su piel verdosa, ¿sería que esto se transformaría en un espectáculo de chorradas asquerosas?

Ya sin aguantar, el viejo Jii empezó a vomitar cerca de la escena. Un asqueroso vomito censurado empezó a salir de su boca. ¡¿Pero qué mierda estuviste comiendo como para que hasta en un fanfic te censuren el vómito de esa manera, viejo?!

En esos momentos, Kimiko también empezó a vomitar casi a mismo tiempo que Jii. ¿Será que estaban unidos por el vómito así como los padres e hijos están unidos por los lazos de sangre? Después de todo, Jii no era su padre biológico. Rescato a la joven que fue abandonada cuando fue confundida por un simple trozo de jamón.

-¿No les da vergüenza vomitar frente a una dama-aru? - decía Kagura, asqueada e indignada.

-¡Pero si tú empezaste, Kagura-chan! - manifestó Shinpachi, quien ya se había limpiado el vómito. Quien sabe cómo lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

-Fue tu culpa por posarte en mi cara… que asco - Kagura iba nuevamente a vomitar, cuando una voz la detiene.

-¡Está bien, te ayudaré con la alquimia, pero por favor no vomites de nuevo! - era la voz del viejo Jii, quien le pedía a gritos que dejara sus asquerosas costumbres de lado - Kimiko te va a ayudar a leer. Kimiko, llevalos a la biblioteca.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No dijiste que les ayudarías tú?!

-Yo estoy ocupado, tengo que hacer una quimera parlante para que no me quiten el título de alquimista nacional…

-Pero si ya tienes una-aru. - Todos dirigieron su vista a Kagura confundidos - Esa Kimiko-chan es una mezcla entre un cerdo y una chica, ¿no? ¡Si hasta habla! aunque de una forma estúpida-aru.

-¡¿Qué dijiste mocosa?! ¡No soy una quimera y la unica que habla de forma estúpida aquí eres tú! - se defendió Kimiko.

-¿Ah no? Ya me parecía raro que se adelantaran tanto con la historia de N*na-aru.

-¡No digas eso, Kagura-chan, vas a reabrir viejas heridas!

-Al final igual la autora se burlará de todo, hasta de la cruel historia de N*na, ¿qué más da?

-Eso es cierto.

-¡Deja de meterte en la historia, Autora! - alegó Shinpachi. - ¿Y no estamos alargando mucho esto?

Haciendo caso a la observación de Shinpachi, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde Kimiko leía y explicaba las cosas que Kagura no entendía, ¿acaso empezaron a llevarse bien y se habían vuelto amigas?

-Oye oye, Kagura-chan - decía Kimiko, acercándose a Kagura queriendo chismosear un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, Kimiko-chan?

-Dime, ¿te gusta alguien, Kagura-chan? - reía divertida la chica cerda.

-¡¿Q-Qué cosas dices, Kimiko-chan?! Q-Que vergüenza-aru - dijo la bermellón sonrojada, como en las típicas escenas de animes escolares en donde hay dialogos de esta categoría.

-Vamos, Kagura-chan, dime

-B-Bueno… y-yo no es que tuviera a alguien que me guste… P-Pero si tengo a alguien que odio, sí que sí. ¡Ese maldito malnacido que solo sirve para hacer sukonbu-aru!

-Oh, ¿Y cómo se llama, Kagura-chan? - preguntó Kumiko, interesada en la respuesta de la ojiazul.

-S-se llama…

-¡Ya basta! - Kagura fue interrumpida por Shinpachi - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna clase de fanfic cutre para adolescentes y escolares? ¡Nos estamos alejando por completo de la parodia!

-¿Y ahora te interesa la parodia, cuando estás desde el primer capítulo alegando-aru?

-No estoy a favor de este plagio, ¡pero por lo menos si van a hacerlo, háganlo bien!

-No es plagio, es parodia-aru.

-Lo que sea, igual nos van a demandar.

-Oye tú, lentes que flotan. No dejaste terminar de hablar a Kagura-chan, quería saber el nombre de su enamorado.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cuál enamorado?! Te dije que tengo a alguien que odio, ¡no que me gusta-aru! - Kagura estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-¿Alguien que odias? ¡Ah!, ¿No será Okita-san? - lanzó Shinpachi. La bermellón solo atinó a mirarlo sonrojada al escuchar su nombre.

-¡C-Claro! A ese sádico bastardo lo odio con todas mis fuerzas-aru

-La verdad es que se la pasan peleando desde niños. Aunque, Kagura-chan, debes admitir que te ha ayudado mucho ofreciéndose a hacer el sukonbu que comes siempre.

-Su sukonbu es malo-aru - Kagura se llevaba un sukonbu a la boca, por lo visto le quedaban pocos en la bolsa que le dió Okita la última vez que se vieron.

-¿Y por qué lo comes tanto? ya casi no te queda Sukonbu, tendremos que devolvernos a Resembool y decirle a Okita-san que nos de más. - le decía Shinpachi de manera serena.

-Es que tengo hambre-aru - decía la bermellón con un visible puchero en su rostro. Kimiko y Shinpachi solo atinaron a reir mientras miraban a la chica. - ¿D-De qué se ríen? ¡Los voy a matar! ¡Enserio los voy a matar! Dejen de reirse… pff… ja… ¡Jajajaja! - Kagura acabó por unirse a la risotada de sus compañeros, mostrando felicidad en sus rostros… Esperen, ¿este no es un escenario muy conmovedor?... Corrijamos:

Kagura, luego de amenazar de muerte a los dos chicos, tomó su paraguas y empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Ya eran altas horas de la noche, por lo que Jii, al escuchar los disparos provenientes de la biblioteca se adentró a la habitación y solo atinó a regañar a los participantes de tal ruido.

-¡DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO, MALDITOS MOCOSOS MALCRIADOS! ¿ACASO NO VEN LA HORA QUE ES? YA VAYAN A DORMIR, ¡POR UN DEMONIO!

-¡¿A QUIÉN CREES QUE LE ESTÁS GRITANDO, VIEJO DE MIERDA-ARU?! - Dijo Kagura apuntándole con el paraguas.

-¡A USTEDES, MOCOSOS DE MIERDA!

-¡SI SIGUES GRITANDO ASÍ, TE VOY A METER UNA BUENAS BALAS DE PLOMO POR ESE CULO ARRUGADO QUE TIENES, VIEJO HIJO DE P*TA-ARU!

-¡¿Kagura-chan?! ¡Tranquilizate! ¡Recuerda que nos está hospedando en su casa y sin cobrarnos! ¡NO LO HECHES A PERDER! - le llamó la atención Shinpachi.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ESTE ANCIANO ME LAS VA A PAGAR.

Kagura lanzó a Jii al suelo y empezó tirar de su antena mientras este está boca abajo, y así se la pasaron peleando por unas cuantas horas entre todos ellos. Shinpachi trataba de detener a Kagura, Kimiko insultaba a Shinpachi por no hacer bien su trabajo, Kagura golpeaba al viejo Jii hasta por si acaso y el pobre viejo Jii estaba tirado en el suelo sin hacer nada ya que era un asco peleando y servía más como saco de boxeo.

Fue una noche muy movida, pero al día siguiente su noche movida sería solo un suspiro de todo lo que vendría después…

-... ¡Autora! ¡Ni siquiera fui mencionado en este capítulo! ¡Hey! dame un espacio, por favor… ¡AUTORA! ¡POR LO MENOS MENCIONA QUE AUN LE DEBO 3 AÑOS DE INVESTIGACIÓN A LOS MOCOSOS! No me importa si me dejas como el vago que se gasta el dinero en pachinko, ¡pero mencioname! ¡Hey! ¡HEEEEY!...

Sí, solo un suspiro...

.

.

.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _No olviden dejar su lindo review y su voto._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	5. Siempre hay malos entendidos

**_Hola chicos! Lamento la demora… ya saben, Navidad y Año nuevo son semanas para descansar (?_** ** _Jajaja. No_** ** _diré muchas cosas porque ya saben lo primordial. Los dejo con el capítulo 5, espero que lo disfruten!_**

.

.

.

.

Siempre hay malos entendidos

A la mañana siguiente, Kagura y Shinpachi se amanecieron en la biblioteca. Ya todo estaba tranquilo, pero algo hacía falta en esa habitación, o más bien alguien.

— Kagura-chan, despierta – Shinpachi mueve un poco a Kagura (quién sabe cómo) para tratar de despertarla.

— Cinco minutos más, mami, hoy no hay escuela… – decía ella, medio dormida.

— Tenemos que levantarnos. Nos quedamos dormidos en la biblioteca. – Kagura abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, luego bostezó.

— ¿Tú duermes, Patsuan? – La chica se levantaba con pesadez en su cuerpo mientras miraba a sus alrededores con ojos lagañosos.

— Pues claro que duermo, ¿Crees que por no tener cuerpo no puedo conciliar el sueño?

— Eso no tiene coherencia-aru – Kagura seguía con ojos de sueño y cabello despeinado, todavía miraba a los alrededores, como si buscara a ese alguien que faltaba.

— Nada en este fanfic tiene coherencia… – Shinpachi miraba a Kagura extrañado - ¿Qué ocurre, Kagura-chan?

— ¿Y Kimiko-chan?

— De seguro está en otro lado, ayudando a Jii-san o jugando con su cerdo.

Kagura lo mira con cara de "Bueno, ¿qué más da?" y salen de la biblioteca, aún con el sueño pesando sobre ella.

No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que el cerdo mascota de Kimiko tampoco se encontraba en ningún lado. Inclusive, no estaba en el sector lleno de lodo, ubicado en el patio, donde siempre se revolcaba y quedaba sucio para luego dirigirse a ser acariciado por su dueña. Y a la vez, la chica con apariencia similar a la de su mascota tampoco se encontraba en la cocina comiendo la rebanada más grande de pastel o las gigantes sobras del pavo de Navidad que quedaron para el recalentado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¡Hey! Kagura, Shinpachi. ¡Vengan a ver lo que he hecho! – les gritaba el viejo Jii desde el patio trasero de la casa. Los chicos no dudaron en acudir, sin embargo, hubieran querido no hacerlo… – ¿Cierto que es genial? Nunca imaginé que podría hacerlo, jajaja. – Se mostraba orgulloso de su creación.

— ¿Q-Qué acabas de hacer… viejo bastardo?... – Kagura estaba horrorizada, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¿No es obvio? Es…

— ¡Kimiko-chan! ¡¿Qué te hicieron?! Esto… ¡Esto es inhumano! – Kagura se acercaba llorando a un pedazo de jamón el cual se estaba asando.

— Oye idiota, estoy aquí. – a lo lejos, pudo escucharse la voz de Kimiko.

— N-No puede ser… aún puedo escuchar su voz. ¡Por favor, aguanta, Kimiko-chan! ¡Puedo devolverte a la normalidad-aru! – decía, mientras tomaba el jamón con ambas manos.

— Kagura-chan… creo que te equivocaste. – El lentes flotantes se acercó a Kagura para hacerla entrar en razón.

— ¡No! No me equivoque, ¡este anciano bastardo acaba de transmutar a Kimiko-chan en un cerdo junto con su mascota y ahora el muy hijo de puta está haciendo un asado con ella! ¡Aguanta, Kimiko!

— ¡N-No! Te equivocas, esto es… – trataba de explicar Jii, pero nuevamente lo interrumpen.

— ¡Te acabo de decir que estoy aquí, pedazo de burra! – Kagura fue golpeada en la cabeza por Kimiko.

— ¡C-Cerda! – La bermellón se acercaba rápidamente al cerdo mascota para abrazarlo – ¡Pensé que habías muerto-aru!

— ¡MALDITA SEA, DEJA DE CONFUNDIRME CON UN CERDO! – la chica nuevamente recibió un golpe por parte de la rubia.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacías, Jii-san? – preguntó Shinpachi, dejando de lado el espectáculo que estaban formando su "hermana" y Kimiko.

— Ah, ¿esto?, estaba preparando el desayuno, quería saber si les gustaba el jamón asado.

— ¿Y eso es lo que imaginaste que nunca podrías hacer? – de seguro Shinpachi tendría una cara de pocos amigos en esos momentos.

— Sí… nunca he aprendido a encender el asador jajajaja…– el viejo Jii rascaba su cabeza mientras reía nervioso.

— Viejo inútil. – dijeron los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en el patio al unísono.

— Con razón te van a quitar el título de alquimista nacional-aru

— ¡Cállate, niña! ¿Y qué me dices de ti? No sabes leer, también te van a quitar el título.

— No hay problema, ¡Shinpachi tiene la mala costumbre de leer en voz alta! – afirmaba alegre Kagura

— ¿La tengo? – dice confundido.

— La tienes – luego de decir esto, le susurra algo a Shinpachi – Solo di que la tienes, porque ni la misma autora se explica cómo llegue a ser alquimista nacional si no sé leer. Esto tiene unos vacíos argumentales horribles-aru.

— ¡Sí! – Afirma Shinpachi – tengo esa horrible mala costumbre

— ¡Bien! ¡A comer! – dijo Kagura emocionada por el suculento jamón que se encontraba en la parrilla.

Cuando todos se disponían a comer, un ruido extraño vino desde los matorrales del patio de aquella casa, y fue entonces que divisaron algo que jamás habían visto.

Un ser gigante, blanco y con apariencia de perro. Portaba una cicatriz en su rostro (que más que cicatriz parecía como si hubiera comido algo que se le quedó pegado en la cara) y andaba en sus cuatro patas.

Hambriento, al parecer, se acercó rápidamente al jamón que se estaba asando en la parrilla, rodeada por Kagura, Shinpachi, Jii, Kimiko y su cerdo. Fue entonces que robó con mucha agilidad el desayuno de todos los participantes.

— ¡Detengan a ese animal! ¡Se está robando el desayuno! – Gritó Jii, haciendo que Kagura y Shinpachi salieran corriendo tras el perro gigante.

— ¡Kagura-chan! – El lentes flotantes dirigió su palabra a la bermellón mientras flotaba a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzar al ladrón de su desayuno – ¿Ese perro no te parece conocido?

— ¡No pienses tonterías, Shinpachi, y solo sigue flotando lo más rápido que puedas! ¡Ese animal tiene mi desayuno! – en ese entonces, Kagura sacó el último sukonbu de su bolsillo y se lo echó a la boca. De fondo podía escucharse un silbato de barco mientras la chica de cabellos bermellón dejaba ver sus pequeños músculos en los brazos – ¡Kagura, la alquimista soy! ¡Tu tu-aru! – cantó, y empezó a correr lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas.

Se abalanzó sobre el perro blanco gigante, logrando quitarle el jamón de la boca.

El perro forcejeó un rato con la chica, mientras ella tomaba todo esto como un juego, el animal realmente quería matarla.

— ¡Shinpachi, mira! – su acompañante la vio a lo lejos mientras se acercaba. Gracias a la fuerza de Kagura al correr, el lentes flotantes se había quedado atrás – ¡Le agrado-aru!

— Creo que más bien te quiere asesinar…

— ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Te llamaré Scardaharu!

— Kagura-chan, no le cambies el nombre a Sadaharu – decía Shinpachi, soltando un suspiro.

— Ya tenemos el jamón, cuatro ojos, volvamos. – Kagura se encontraba sonriente mientras abrazaba y acariciaba a Scardaharu. Se subió arriba de este y con Shinpachi se dirigieron a la casa del viejo Jii.

— Kondo-san, ¡por favor no me quite el título de alquimista nacional! – pudieron escuchar los chicos cuando ya se acercaron lo suficiente al lugar de destino.

— Lo siento, Jii-san, son ordenes de arriba… No has presentado ningún nuevo proyecto desde hace tres años. No podemos seguir postergando esto. – Kondo se encontraba serio ante la cara preocupada de Jii.

— Kondo-san, tengo un proyecto. ¡Por favor no deje que me quiten el titulo! – mencionó nervioso.

— ¿Proyecto? – dijeron todos los presentes al unísono. Al parecer no se esperaban que el viejo tuviera un proyecto listo para ser presentado.

— ¡P-Por supuesto! Entren a verlo, lo tengo en mi laboratorio.

Se dirigieron todos al laboratorio, siguiendo a Jii. Cuando llegaron, en el centro de la habitación, se encontraba un objeto cubierto por una manta blanca. Nadie sabía que era y la forma que tomaba con la manta tampoco daba indicios de nada.

— Les presento mi mayor creación… – Jii tomó la manta sin aún sacarla – Con ustedes… – el viejo hizo una pausa, creando un sonido parecido al redoble de tambores con su boca y al fin decidió quitar la tela blanca que cubría su creación – ¡Un Patriota!

Antes los ojos de los espectadores, se encontraba una especie de palo con unos pañuelitos desechables a los lados unidos por unos rollos de papel higiénico. No se sabía qué era, ni mucho menos para qué servía.

— Jii-san, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Shinpachi, se encontraba confundido.

— Esto es…

— Eso es un patriota, Shinpachi-kun – Jii fue interrumpido por alguien que llegó sin avisar al encuentro. Alguien con ojos de pez muerto y cabellera plateada.

— ¿Gin-san? – dijeron Kagura y Shinpachi al unísono ¿Qué hacía Gintoki en ese lugar?

— Maldición, otra vez me dejan fuera de la historia – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo un poco molesto – por culpa de la autora es que tengo que aparecerme prácticamente a la fuerza.

— No es tan a la fuerza, coronel Sakata. – Tsukuyo se apareció detrás del peliplateado fumando de su kiseru para dirigirse a los dos jóvenes que los miraban expectantes. – Vinimos acompañando al teniente coronel Isao Kondo.

— ¿Coronel Sakata? Oh… ¿Quieres jugar juego de roles teniente Tsukky-chan? – Gintoki la miraba pícaramente hasta que un kunai se posó en su frente, haciendo que se desmayara y cayera al suelo. Tsukuyo siguió hablando como si nada.

— Necesitamos verificar si Jii-san tiene algún proyecto que pueda llevarlo a ser alquimista nacional.

— ¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Este patriota es el invento del siglo! La quimera perfecta entre pañuelitos y papel higiénico.

— Jii-san, lamento decirte que eso ya existía desde antes – Gintoki se levantó del suelo aún con el kunai en la frente y chorreando hilitos de sangre – y el inventor fui yo. ¿Creíste que podrías engañar al gran Gin-san? Ese patriota lo inventé hace mucho tiempo y déjame decirte que es el peor invento del mundo ¡No sirve para nada!

— ¡Yo ya le encontré un uso, Gin-chan! – Kagura tomó el patriota y empezó a golpear a Jii con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Funciona de maravilla-aru!

— ¡Kagura-chan, no hagas eso! – gritó Shinpachi. Se giró para dirigirse a Gintoki – ¡Gin-san, dile a Kagura que no…! ¡¡GIN-SAAAAN!! – El peliplateado ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar, sino que acompañó a su pupila a golpear el pobre y débil cuerpo del viejo Jii.

— ¡Esto es por robar mi invento, viejo de mierda! - decía Gintoki, golpeando al viejo con un patriota.

— ¡Deténgase ustedes dos! ¡Van a matar al pobre viejo! ¡Tsukuyo-san, dígales algo!

Un par de kunais se detuvieron en la cabeza de Gintoki, haciendo que los participantes detuvieran su pelea. El de ojos de pez muerto se encontraba molesto ya que solo a él le habían llegado los kunais.

— ¡¿Quieres matarme?! ¡Se supone que debes serle fiel a tu coronel!

— Estoy agradecida contigo por salvar Yoshiwara, pero eso no significa que tenga que aceptar tantas idioteces de tu parte, Gintoki – decía la rubia, con una expresión serena, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

— ¡Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras agradecido de mejor manera en vez de emborracharte y golpearme! – le reprochaba Gintoki.

— ¡Es tu culpa por invitarme a beber contigo!

— ¡Se supone que eras mi dama de compañía! ¿Qué clase de compañía era esa? – los dos se encontraban furiosos mientras acercaban sus rostros con miradas amenazantes.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que detener a la gente para evitar que se maten entre ellos? – Shinpachi estaba tratando de calmar las cosas – Además, ¡Eso de Yoshiwara ni siquiera sucedió aquí, estamos en un universo alterno! ¿Recuerdan?

— Oigan, algo anda mal-aru – Todos dirigieron su vista a Kagura. – Otra vez se me acabó el sukonbu… – decía, mientras revisaba su bolsa la cual estaba vacía.

— Ni se te ocurra robarme la billetera de nuevo para que vayas a ver a Souichiro-kun

— ¿Y quién dijo que quería ver a ese bastardo? Yo solo voy por sukonbu-aru

— Entonces ve montada en tu nuevo perro gigante porque no te daré dinero – terminó de decir Gintoki, mientras señalaba a Scardaharu.

Tsukuyo se acercó sigilosamente a Kagura y colocándose a su altura, le extendió la mano con dinero.

— Ten, Kagura, ve con cuidado. – Tsukuyo sonreía amablemente.

— ¿Y ese dinero, Tsukky? – Kagura la miraba con brillo en sus ojos.

— Es de Gintoki, se lo acabo de sacar de la billetera.

Gintoki se revisó los bolsillos y efectivamente ya no tenía su billetera consigo.

— ¡Oye, Tsukuyo! – el peliplateado le llamó la atención molesto.

— ¡¡Gracias, Tsukky!! – La bermellón abrazó con entusiasmo a la rubia y salió corriendo de ahí junto con Sadaharu y Shinpachi

Los únicos que quedaban en el laboratorio eran Kondo, Tsukuyo, Gintoki y Jii.

— Jii-san – soltó Kondo – perdiste tu título, lo siento mucho.

Todos, menos el viejo, salieron de ahí, dejando a un solitario y triste Jii. Aunque el viejo siempre tuvo una carta bajo la manga y su plan era irse con su hija y su cerdo a vivir al campo, lejos de la presión de la ciudad, total, ¿qué más daba? Una vida tranquila en un sector rural la cual compartiría con su hija era lo único que necesitaba y así Kimiko podría compartir con más cerditos de su especie.

Jii ya no estaba tan triste.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado! Y perdonen la demora, a veces me bloqueo y no se me ocurre que escribir_** ** _xD_**

 ** _Adivinen_** ** _quien aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo jujuju 7u7_**

 ** _Espero_** ** _con ansias sus lindos reviews._**

 ** _Nos_** ** _leemos!!_**


	6. El nuevo viaje a casa

El nuevo viaje a casa.

.

.

— ¡Tsukky! Cuida a Sadaharu N47 por mi-aru

Kagura se alistaba para salir nuevamente a buscar Sukonbu junto a Shinpachi y Scardaharu. Sin embargo cuando tomaba sus maletas y se disponía a subirse en su perro gigante, una mano la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, mocosa?

— A buscar más Sukonbu, Gin-chan – la bermellón se encontraba feliz y llena de vida al saber que tendría más Sukonbu para comer.

— ¡No irás a costa de mi dinero, niñata! – podía verse como en la frente de Gintoki se asomaba una vena a punto de estallar.

— Déjala ir, Gintoki, necesita de su Sukonbu – Tsukuyo observaba toda la escena mientras acariciaba al gato castaño que ahora estaba a su disposición.

— ¡Pero tiene mi dinero! Y es por tu culpa, Tsukuyo.

— Es culpa tuya por ser tan tacaño.

— ¿Por qué no vas con ellos, Sakata-san? – un hombre apuesto con cabello negro y flequillo en "V" se acercaba a la escena mientras fumaba un cigarro el cual desprendía un peculiar aroma a mayonesa.

— ¡Toshi! – gritó emocionada la bermellón – ¿viniste a convencer a Gin-chan de que me deje ir? Ustedes son grandes amigos, ¿no? ¡Se supone que H*voc es buen amigo de M*stang-aru!

— ¿Quién sería amigo de este mal nacido? Tsk… ¿Por qué tengo que estar al mando de este perezoso de mierda? Solo quiero que se vaya para no verle la cara – decía, mientras prendía otro cigarrillo.

— ¡Preferiría besarle los pies a un okama antes de ser amigo de este maldito adicto a la mayonesa y al tabaco!

— Oh… ¿Quieres que llame a Madam Saigou para decirle que al fin decidiste unirte a los okamas? – Tsukuyo portaba un teléfono y se disponía a marcar el número de la susodicha.

— ¡Era broma, por favor no la llames! – Gintoki se encontraba con una cara de horror de diez metros mientras corría hacia Tsukuyo para que no marcase.

Sin quererlo, el peliplateado cae encima de ella y sin darse cuenta le toca un seno. Cuando Gintoki se da cuenta de esto retira rápidamente su mano. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo maldito depravado?! – la rubia le propina un golpe que lo mandó a volar cayendo cerca de Shinpachi, Kagura y Scardaharu.

— ¡Fue un accidente, Tsukky-chwan! – Gintoki se levanta arrepentido y con un tono levemente agudo.

— ¡Accidente mis pelotas! – Sí, ahí fue cuando cayó un Kunai (o quizás varios) en la cabeza de Gintoki – ¡Y deja de hablar como idiota!

—Pero si no tienes pelotas, Tsukky – añadió la bermellón, manteniendo siempre su cara de inocencia.

— ¡Dejen de enseñarle malas palabras a la mocosa! Después es uno el que recibe sus insultos – agregó molesto Hijikata.

— Cállate, bastardo con el culo lleno de mayonesa-aru

— ¡¿Qué dijiste mocosa?!

— ¡Vámonos, Gin-chan! Hay que llegar a Resembool pronto.

— ¡No me cambies el tema, oye! – al parecer Hijikata fue dejado de lado inmediatamente.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que ir con ustedes? – Gintoki se levantaba nuevamente del suelo mientras se sacaba los kunais de la cabeza.

— Por tu protagonismo – le respondió Kagura, mientras se montaba en Scardaharu.

De un momento a otro, se muestra a Gintoki preparado y listo en su scooter.

— ¡Vamos!

Shinpachi se subió en el scooter de Gintoki y se afirmó con una cinta adhesiva para no caerse con el movimiento, y fue así como la Yorozuya… digo, los dos jóvenes alquimistas, Scardaharu y el alquimista de fuego se dirigieron a Resembool.

— Vaya, ya se fueron – le decía Tsukuyo a Hijikata mientras los dos miraban cómo se retiraban.

— Sí… yo también me ausento un rato – el de cabello negro verdoso empezó a acercarse al auto que estaba estacionado cerca del cuartel para subirse. Se le notaba tranquilo.

— ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó curiosa Tsukuyo.

— Iré al hospital… a ver a una amiga – Hijikata encendió el auto y se retiró de ahí. Tsukuyo esbozó una sonrisa ya que ya sabía dónde se dirigía aquel joven con flequillo en "V"

— Al parecer nos quedaremos solos, Sadaharu N 47, ¿qué te parece un baño para quitarte lo pulgoso? – el pequeño gato miro con horror a la rubia mientras intentaba escapar, pero sus fuertes brazos lo detenían.

— ¡Oye, Kagura! – Gintoki gritaba ya que el ruido del motor del scooter y el viento pasando por sus oídos impedía un poco la audición – ¡Si podías venir montada en ese perro gigante, ¿por qué me robaste de nuevo dinero?!

— ¡Porque nos debes 5 años de investigación-aru!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No que eran 2?!

— ¡Ah! ¡Creo que eran 3-aru!

— Kagura-chan, eran 2 – la voz de Shinpachi se escuchó desde el asiento trasero del scooter de Gintoki.

— Oh, Shinpachi, al fin hablas, ¿por qué estabas tan callado? Hace 744 palabras atrás que no hablabas – Gintoki miraba por el espejo de su scooter para dirigirse a Shinpachi.

— La autora no me daba espacio para decir algo… ¿acaso contaste las palabras? ¿Cuán ocioso puedes ser, Gin-san?

— Usa tu cerebro, Shinpachi, todos saben que "Word" cuenta las palabras automáticamente – decía el peliplateado mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

— Sí, bueno, tienes raz… – Gintoki se detuvo de golpe interrumpiendo a Shinpachi. Kagura también se detuvo. – ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Gin-san?! ¡¿Quieres que mis vidrios se rompan?!

— ¡Dr. Matsuraida! – El peliplateado estuvo a punto de atropellar a un hombre como de unos 40 años, quizás 50, que llevaba gafas de sol, barba, y tenía el cabello canoso. Poseía un cigarrillo en la boca.

— ¿Quieres matarme, Sakata? – preguntó con su peculiar timbre de voz, el cual pareciera que todas la palabras las arrastrara.

— ¿Quién es este-aru?

— El Dr. Matsuraida Katakuriko, se fugó con la piedra filosofal luego de crearla. – Aclaró Gintoki, mirando fijamente al viejo que estaba delante de ellos.

— ¿No fue después de la guerra de Ishval? – preguntó Shinpachi, un poco dudoso.

— ¡Ubícate, Shinpachi! Aquí no hubo guerra de Ishval. Scar es Sadaharu, nunca le mataron a la familia, así que nunca hubo ningún tipo de venganza. ¡Y si no hay venganza es porque no hay guerra! Esto es igual que cuando eliges una ruta en un rpg, simplemente hay cosas que no pasan.

— ¿Y por qué se escapó, Matsuraida-san? – Shinpachi se dirigía ahora a Katakuriko.

— Para hacer mi propia ciudad con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. – dijo, mientras le daba una nueva bocanada a su cigarro.

Kagura se quedó mirándole con cara de póker, seguramente Shinpachi también si tuviera rostro.

— Gin-chan, ¿de verdad este pedazo de basura creó la piedra filosofal?... ¿Gin-chan? – Gintoki se encontraba tomado del hombro con Matsuraida y al parecer se dirigían a jugar y a tomar alcohol en los prostíbulos.

— Matsuraida-san, ¡haz hecho de esta una gran ciudad! Si tuviera hijos, vivirán felices aquí.

— ¡Deja de holgazanear, maldito permanentado-aru! – Una patada en la cabeza fue recibida por Gintoki de parte de Kagura. – ¡Y tú, viejo de mierda, danos la piedra filosofal!

— No se las daré, pero en la biblioteca de central está la fórmula para hacerla. Necesito esta para seguir haciendo más prostíbulos – Matsuraida le entregó un papel a Kagura en donde estaba anotada la dirección exacta de la fórmula para hacer la piedra filosofal.

— ¡Gracias-aru! – Kagura vió el papel con mucha ilusión en sus ojos.

—Ahora contaré hasta tres para que se vayan.

…Uno… — Un montón de disparos se escucharon luego de esto, mientras los presentes los esquivaban.

— ¡¿Y el dos y tres?! – dijeron Shinpachi, Kagura y Gintoki al unísono.

— ¿Dos y tres? Nunca he escuchado de esos números. Los hombres de verdad solo deben conformarse con el número uno.

Ya saliendo de esa ciudad llena de entretenimiento maduro, se dirigieron nuevamente a Resembool.

Puede que el viaje dure algunas horas, así que mientras tanto, la autora de este fanfic les relatará sus aventuras por los 7 mares, conquistando calabozos y adquiriendo nuevos Djins, y así batallar para cambiar el flujo del ru…

— ¡Autora-san! ¡Vuelve al plagio de FMA por favor! – dijo Shinpachi, con una vena dibujada en el anteojo.

Gracias a esa breve pausa, nuestros intrépidos personajes volvieron a Resembool en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Okita, no había nadie afuera, solo Madao, el perro.

Todos saludaron a Madao y dejaron a Scardaharu con él. Abrieron la puerta del hogar buscando a los propietarios.

— ¡Otose-san! ¡Hemos vuelto! – grito Kagura, esperando alguna respuesta.

— Otra vez llegaste sin avisar, China – Sougo salía de una de las habitaciones con un delantal blanco puesto. Seguramente estaba haciendo sukonbu.

— Oh… estaba buscando a Otose-san. Que triste debe ser tu vida, Sádico. Ya llevamos 6 capítulos de FCA y haz aparecido menos veces que Gin-chan ¿Es tanto el deseo de aparecer que respondes al nombre de Otose-san ahora? – la chica lo miraba desafiante mientras él, al parecer, había picado con esa pequeña burla de parte de ella.

— Si aparezco es porque Otose no está, bastarda. – sus miradas lanzaban rayos, pareciera que en cualquier momento iban a pelear.

— ¿A quién le dices bastarda, sucio y repugnante Chihuahua-aru? – la tensión era impresionante, el ambiente se estaba volviendo gris.

— Mira quien habla de animales, sucia simia, gorila tragona de sukonbu.

— Te voy a matar algún día de estos, bastardo-aru — Kagura estaba que echaba humo, solo quería golpear a Sougo.

— De seguro lo harás cuando dejes de decir esa tontas muletilla tuya, o sea… nunca – Sougo rió sádicamente mientras veía que Kagura cada vez se molestaba más.

Los dientes de ambos ya comenzaron a rechinar y fue ahí cuando Gintoki los separó.

— Tranquilos los dos. Kagura, ¿no que venías para buscar sukonbu? – Gintoki preguntó lo obvio.

— A eso vine-aru

— Entonces deja de coquetear con Souichiro-kun y pídele el sukonbu ya, no tengo mucho tiempo para gastar, tengo que volver al cuartel para ver a Tsukuyo – el peliplateado decía esto mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

— ¡¿Quién coquetearía con este bastardo?! – Kagura estaba alteraba y apuntaba a Sougo con su dedo índice.

— Me rompes el corazón, China – el castaño dijo esto sin ninguna expresión y con vos indiferente.

— ¡Tú, cállate y dame sukonbu!

— Te di una ración para casi un mes, ¿cómo es posible que ya se te haya acabado? Eres un gorila traga sukonbu después de todo.

— ¡Odio tu sukonbu-aru!

— Sí, lo que digas…

Sougo se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con unas maletas. Kagura pensó que era su sukonbu, pero su reacción cambió cuando vio que el castaño amarró las maletas a Scardaharu.

— Vamos, China – dijo Sougo, con indiferencia.

— ¡¿Eeeeeeehhh?! ¡¿ A dónde?!

— A Central, quiero ver a mi hermana. – su semblante parecía preocupado

— ¿Y mi sukonbu…?

— Pues buenas noticias para tí, China. Me tendrás en todos tus viajes, así que ya no necesitas volver por sukonbu. – Sougo le mostró un saco lleno de sukonbu y algunos ingredientes para hacer más en caso de que Kagura lo necesitara.

— Oh, Kagura, no sabía que tenías un novio tan atento – se burlaba Gintoki mientras la miraba con socarronería y se hurgaba la nariz. Sin embargo sus burlas cesaron cuando la chica le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago.

— No te necesito-aru – dijo Kagura, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Sougo.

— No seas orgullosa, China. Además, no lo hago por tí, necesito estar cerca de mi hermana y tú te la pasas en Central. – Kagura lo pensó un momento, quizás si debía darle en el gusto, después de todo, Mitsuba siempre fue buena con ellos y de seguro ella también quería ver a su hermano.

— Está bien, complejo de hermana. Vamos-aru.

Se retiraron del lugar. Gintoki llevaba a Shinpachi en el Scooter y Sougo se afirmaba de Kagura mientras viajaban en Scardaharu.

Ya pronto llegarían a Central para descubrir la fórmula para crear la Piedra Filosofal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hola**_ _ **a todos!! Espero que les haya gustado, y como verán no puse nota inicial porque creo que ya no es necesario xD**_

 _ **Apareció Sougo al fin, y mira que querer viajar con Kagura. Eso es otro giro más en la historia jujuju.**_

 _ **Esperaré con ansias sus lindos reviews!**_

 _ **Nos leemos!!**_


	7. Los hermanos nunca se parecen

Los hermanos nunca se parecen.

Se dirigían nuevamente a Central, debían encontrar la forma de hacer una Piedra Filosofal, y gracias a Matsuraida, la clave para esto se encontraba en la biblioteca. El viejo fue una buena persona al darles ese dato maravilloso, aunque el muy inconsciente haya hecho una ciudad llena de prostitutas y juegos de azar con la dichosa piedra.

Lo normal: Gintoki montaba su scooter junto a Shinpachi y Kagura montaba a Scardaharu junto a… el Sádico bastardo, como le decía ella.

No hubiera sido problema llevar a Sougo detrás de ella, para nada, el problema estaba en que ya se encontraba un poco incómoda con esa cercanía. Después de todo, Okita tenía que afirmarse de algún modo de la joven alquimista.

— Oye bastardo. Deja de tocarme, es asqueroso. – Kagura tenía una expresión de repudio en su rostro mientras Sougo se sujetaba a ella. Las manos del castaño estaban posicionadas en la cintura de la joven de cabellos bermellón.

— No puedo dejar de hacerlo, China. De alguna manera tengo que afirmarme – como siempre, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión.

— ¡Entonces afírmate de otra manera porque tus asquerosas manos están tocando mi cintura-aru! – se notaba que estaba molesta y asqueada. Sin embargo, luego de esto, su cara de enojo cambio a una de completa sorpresa, avergonzada y sonrojada.

Sougo ya no tenía las manos en su cintura, sino que estaba rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. La estaba abrazando haciendo que su cuerpo se acercara más aún.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces bastardo?! – dijo Kagura mientras le daba una patada a Sougo botándolo de Scardaharu haciendo que se detuviese para bajarse de este y enfrentar al castaño. Gintoki también detuvo su scooter para que los dos jóvenes no se quedaran atrás por su pelea, pero miraba todo el escenario con cara de póker.

— ¡Estaba afirmándome de otra manera, China bruta! – Sougo se sobaba la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo. – me dijiste que no te tocara la cintura, ¿no?

— ¡P-Pero la rodeaste! – Kagura se avergonzaba de decir esto ya que cuando lo hacía recordaba lo recién sucedido y la sensación que le dejó aquello – ¡Eso también es tocar, bastardo!

— Tsk, no sé ni de que te quejas, China. Ni siquiera tienes cintura, mocosa sin curvas. – Sougo se levantó mientras seguía sobándose la cabeza. Sin embargo, el estar de pie no le duró mucho, ya que Kagura le dio una patada voladora en la cara, haciendo que el castaño cayera un poco lejos de donde se encontraban.

— ¡Tú también eres un mocoso, sádico bastardo!

— ¡Pero aun así soy mayor que tú, te llevo 4 años, China tragona! – Sougo se acercaba a toda velocidad para propinarle una patada a Kagura, pero ella esquivó esto, haciendo que el Cataño se resbalase y cayera cerca del scooter de Gintoki.

Se levantó nuevamente y empezó otra de sus tantas peleas. Manotazos por allá, golpes por acá. Algunos acertaban, aunque otros simplemente eran esquivados por los dos. Gintoki veía la escena aburrido y seguía con nula expresión en su cara.

— Oye, Shinpachi. ¿Estos mocosos siempre están discutiendo? – el dedo de Gintoki buscaba a un molesto visitante en su nariz.

— Siempre que se ven están peleando. Otose-san dice que se llevan bien por eso. Aunque yo no veo la razón. Míralos, pareciera que se quieren matar a golpes, Gin-san.

Gintoki los miró fijamente y pudo distinguir algo que su compañero anteojos no distinguía. Las miradas de esos dos se llenaban de intensidad cuando peleaban. Había una química indescriptible entre ellos y parecían divertirse entre tantos golpes y sacudidas. Tenían sonrisas realmente sinceras en sus rostros, como si olvidaran todo a su alrededor cuando peleaban juntos.

El peliplateado esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras los observaba.

— Shinpachi, creo que te falta un poco de aumento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Gin-san?

— ¡Oigan, mocosos! – grito Gintoki con ambas manos a los costados de la boca. – ¡Ya vámonos, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que llegar a Central!

Gintoki se dio cuenta de que ni Kagura ni Sougo le hicieron caso. Fue entonces que usó el plan B.

En su bolsillo tenía guardada una pequeña cajita roja de Sukonbu. No era el original, ya que aquel había desaparecido cuando Kagura intentó devolver a la vida a su escarabajo Sadaharu N°27 junto a Shinpachi, donde lamentablemente él perdió su cuerpo…

— ¡¿Enserio mi cuerpo fue arrebatado por revivir a un mundano escarabajooo?!

Y Kagura perdió el Sukonbu original de todo el mundo.

— ¡EL CASTIGO PARA KAGURA-CHAN FUE DEMASIADO LEVE, AUTORA-SAAAN!

El de cabellos plateados tomó la cajita roja en sus manos, alzándola y abriéndola para que el Sukonbu soltara su peculiar olor a algas en vinagre.

Kagura no tardó en darse cuenta de esto, ya que paró la pelea que tenía en esos momentos con el sádico y comenzó a mover su nariz cual perro, mientras buscaba con el olfato la procedencia de aquel exquisito aroma, claro está, exquisito para Kagura. Nadie entendía como a la joven le podía gustar el Sukonbu.

Cuando logró visualizar de donde provenía el olor, corrió tan rápido como un caballo de carreras usando sus cuatro patas (¿cuatro patas?), y al llegar al fin donde se encontraba Gintoki, le arrebató el Sukonbu con la boca para luego empezar a comérselo mientras estaba agachada en cuclillas.

Sougo se acercó a ella, asqueado por la escena y pensando: "Joder, de verdad parece un perro"

— Oye China, no te comas todo el Sukonbu, maldición, que siempre te he dicho que no es barato hacer esa porquería. – y cuando Okita acercaba su mano para arrebatarle la cajita a la joven alquimista, ella giró medianamente su cuerpo mientras seguía en cuclillas y alejaba aquel "alimento" de la cercanía de las manos del castaño.

— No… no… ¡Es mío! ¡Mi precioso!

— Pásame esa mierda, China, que no eres un gollum. Aunque sí lo pareces por lo fea y enana que eres – Sougo rio con sorna mientras Kagura se levantaba y lo miraba enojada.

— ¡¿A quién le dices gollum?! ¡Maldito, sádico! ¡Menos mal que no eres un gremlin y no te reproduces con el agua, o sino tendría que aguantarte un montón de veces! Aunque no creo que eso pase porque se nota que nunca has tocado el agua en años, maldito bastardo-aru – Kagura lo miraba con socarronería y con los dedos tapándose la nariz.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – Gintoki golpeó a la bermellón y al castaño en la cabeza, dejándoles un gran chichón – y dejen de hacer referencias a películas famosas. ¡¿No tienen otra mejor manera de pelear?! Ya vámonos, hay que llegar a central – y fue ahí que Gintoki se montó en su nueva moto voladora 74-Z Speeder Bike* con Shinpachi en el asiento trasero.

— Gin-san… ¿esta moto no es la de Star…?

— ¡Sshh! Cállate, cuatro ojos, ¿acaso quieres que nos demanden? – interrumpió el peliplateado a Shinpachi mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

— ¡¿Otra vez ese mismo chiste usado y repetitivo?! ¡¿Es que acaso la autora no sabe qué más usar para sus chistes?!

— Lo siento, Patsuan – dijo la autora, mientras también se hurgaba la nariz.

— Ponle un poco más de amor a tu fanfic, autora-san…

La autora se sacó un moco, lo hizo bolita y se lo lanzó a Shinpachi, quedando pegado en su vidrio izquierdo. Lamentablemente esto era tan asqueroso que nadie se animaría a limpiar al lentes flotantes. Pobre Shinpachi-kun.

En otra parte, y en otro momento. Hijikata había llegado ya al hospital a ver a su querida amiga.

Llevaba algunas flores de colores llamativos y varios paquetes de galletas picantes, aquellas que tanto le gustaban a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos carmín.

— ¿Qué tal, Mitsuba? – Hijikata entró a aquella habitación de hospital blanquecina. Ella se encontraba recostada en la camilla, cada día se le veía mejor semblante en su rostro.

— Que linda sorpresa, Toushiro-san – Okita Mitsuba sonrió amablemente al ver que llegaba Hijikata.

— Luces mejor que ayer – el joven de flequillo en "V" tomó asiento al lado de ella mientras le entregaba las galletas y flores – son para ti, espero que te gusten. – Hijikata le sonreía cálidamente a Mitsuba, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

— Están bellísimas las flores – la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa sincera mientras el corazón del pelinegro se aceleraba gradualmente con aquella muestra de afecto. Giró la cabeza un momento, no quería que la chica lo viera con las mejillas levemente coloradas.

— ¿Cuándo te darán el alta? – preguntó, interesado en la respuesta que le daría la ojicarmín.

— Falta poco, el doctor dijo que mi estado estaba progresando favorablemente. En unos días podré salir del hospital. – Ella sonreía, su sonrisa era la más hermosa que pudiera existir. Una sonrisa llena de bondad y gentileza.

— E-Entones… – Hijikata se encontraba un poco nervioso – Cuando te den el alta… ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar conmigo?

— ¿Eh?... – Mitsuba lo miraba confundida. El pelinegro estaba completamente rojo y su nerviosismo se notaba en el sudor que emanaba de su frente.

— ¡D-Digo…! Quizás te gustaría salir a caminar conmigo, Sougo, la chica China y su hermano anteojos, ya sabes, de seguro ellos te extrañan. Y podemos ir al parque de diversiones con Sakata-san y Tsukuyo… y… y… ¡N-No es necesario que estemos solos! E-Este… – Más nervioso no podía estar, estaba tan nervioso que a ratos se le escapaba lo tsundere y sus manos se movían descontroladamente tratando de manejar la situación.

— Está bien – Mitsuba sonrió y tomó la mano de Hijikata – Quiero salir contigo, Toushiro-san

Él sonrió y logró esbozar una sonrisa mientras la mano que tenía libre se posaba en el rostro de ella, acariciando su mejilla y acercándose cada vez más a sus labios. Todo estaba resultando hermosamente, sin embargo, Hijikata se detuvo al sentir que la explosión de una bazuca sonaba demasiado cerca de él… bastante cerca.

— ¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a mi querida hermana, Hijibaka-san? – Sougo se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, con una bazuca en sus hombros acompañado de Kagura, Gintoki y Shinpachi. Scardaharu estaba afuera del hospital ya que no dejaban entrar animales.

— ¡¿Quieres matarme, bastardo?! – el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y dirigía su palabra al castaño hermano de Mitsuba.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, Hijikata-san? No quiero matarte. – Sougo hizo una pausa y le dedicó una sádica sonrisa al pelinegro con flequillo en "V" – No al frente de mi hermana.

— Si serás bastar…

— ¡Mitsu-chan! – Kagura interrumpió la pelea de Sougo y Toshirou pasando por entremedio de ellos y así acercarse a Mitsuba.

— ¡Gura-chan! – La de cabellos castaños sonrió al ver a la joven alquimista y le dio un cálido abrazo. Nadie podía explicarse como Mitsuba, quien era un ángel, podía ser hermana de Sougo. — ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?

— ¡Bien! El sádico te trajo unas galletas picantes que hizo él. Aunque deben estar asquerosas porque todo lo que cocina es asqueroso-aru – la castaña sonrió, le agradaba el humor de Kagura.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sou-chan? – ella notó que Sougo no se acercaba para saludarla, lo que le pareció extraño.

— ¿Por qué la cerda tiene que abrazarte primero?

— ¿Estás celoso, Sou-chan? – Mitsuba rio dulcemente y Okita giró su cabeza un poco molesto. – Aunque no se de quien de las dos estarás más celoso. – la chica tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué estaría celoso de la cerda ésta que traga Sukonbu todo el día?

— ¡¿A quién le dices cerda, bastardo-aru?! – y ahí comenzaban de nuevo con otra de sus tantas peleas.

Mitsuba miraba todo el escenario divertida. La llegada de esos dos le había llevado alegría a la habitación.

Los conocía desde que eran niños. Sougo siempre jugaba con Kagura en sus días de infancia, mientras ella a veces les horneaba galletas o pasteles para que comieran cuando estuvieran cansados. Shinpachi era quien le ayudaba en la cocina. Siempre fue un niño tranquilo, no como su hermana de cabellos bermellón y su castaño vecino, quienes se la pasaban jugando juegos bruscos.

Otose era quien cuidaba de todos. Era la mandamás en aquella casa, como la madre de todos los chicos. Sougo y Mitsuba quedaron huérfanos cuando sus padres fallecieron. Estaban comiendo maní y los dos se atragantaron, lamentablemente no había nadie para salvarlos en esos momentos.

La anciana los vio vagar por las calles y decidió recogerlos para darles cobijo y alimento. Lo mismo sucedió con Kagura y Shinpachi. La pequeña de cabellos bermellón había escapado de su casa junto con Shinpachi ya que su padre nunca estaba para cuidarlos.

Y así Mitsuba pudo estar presente en el crecimiento de su hermano y de los que consideraba hermanos pequeños.

— ¡Dejen de pelear, bastardos! ¡Están en un hospital! – gritó Hijikata a los dos jóvenes que estaban madreándose.

— Déjalos, Toushiro-san – Mitsuba le llamo la atención al pelinegro mientras sonreía de forma amena. Luego volvió a abrir la boca para decir algunas palabras. – Gura-chan, Sou-chan. Veo que se llevan bastante bien. ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio, Sou-chan? – mantenía una sonrisa victoriosa y grata al mismo tiempo. Mitsuba sabía que esa era la única forma de que esos dos acabaran la pelea.

— ¡¿Aaah?! ¡¿Quién se casaría con este/a bastardo/a?! – dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono. Se miraron y alejaron la mirada rápidamente enfadados. Odiaban coordinar en palabras.

La castaña no pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas.

Los jóvenes se quedarían en el hospital acompañando a Mitsuba ese día. Ya podrán buscar los ingredientes de la piedra filosofal luego.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer! Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Información importante!_**

 ** _Puede que la próxima semana demore en subir un capitulo porque me voy de viaje y no tendré internet ni esas cosas xD_**

 ** _Pido disculpas por demorar en subir el cap de esta semana. Se supone que lo subiría el domingo, pero tuve que hacer unos papeleos y no tuve tiempo de escribir._**

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

 ** _*74-Z Speeder Bike: es la moto voladora usada por los stormtroopers scout del Imperio Galáctico en Star Wars._**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir_**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**


	8. Los fanfics traen personajes OoC

_¡Qué tal gente hermosa! Aquí les traigo al fin el cap 8 de FCA…_

 _Soy una deshonra para la nación (?) (Esto te pasa por actualizar después de 2 meses, Musume 7_7)_

 _Bien! No sé qué decir pero… Ya vieron los últimos caps del manga? Están que arden —inserte emoticones de fuego aquí—._

 _Sin más que decir, los dejo con FCA!_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gorila troll que tenemos por mangaka y la historia original le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, nuestra vaquita kawaii._

* * *

Generalmente los fanfics traen personajes OoC.

— Srta. Mitsuba

Entró el doctor a la alegre habitación invadida por Kagura, Shinpachi, Sougo, Hijikata y Gintoki. Con ellos todo era más movido y divertido.

— Hola doctor – respondió Mitsuba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ya están los resultados de los exámenes – se adelantó, mostrando unos papeles bajo sus brazos – y hay noticias.

Todos los integrantes de aquella habitación se quedaron expectantes a lo que pudiera decir el médico. Sougo fue el primero en acercarse a él.

— ¿Cuáles son las noticias, doctor…? – preguntó con miedo. Su hermana estaba muy enferma cuando tuvo que venir a un hospital de Central, por lo que no mentiría si dijera que de verdad se encontraba asustado.

— Hemos hallado rápidos avances favorables en su enfermedad, por lo que le adelantamos el alta. Puede irse en dos días más. – contestó sonriente el joven doctor de negros cabellos.

Todos los presentes miraron a Mitsuba felices. Kagura la abrazó y Sougo le alegó por abrazarla antes que él. Gintoki le daba buenas vibras a la castaña mientras que Shinpachi hacía lo mismo. Hijikata la miraba con una cálida sonrisa, la cual entre ajetreos, fue correspondida por ella.

— Mitsu-chan – se hizo presente la bermellón – ¿Qué enfermedad tenías-aru?

— Ah, nada grave. Era un resfriado mal cuidado. – respondió ella sonriente mientras todos le miraban con cara de "¿Enserio sólo era eso?". Al notar las miradas de los demás, la castaña siguió hablando – La autora no quería que me pasara nada grave, sólo hizo que me dejaran internada en el hospital para crear un poco más de dramatismo.

— Estoy traumada.

— ¿Autora-san? – dijeron todos al unísono.

— En la mayoría de los fanfics a Mitsuba le pasa lo peor y estoy traumada con ese arco. ¡Necesito ayuda psicológica!

— ¡¿Autora-saaan?!

— ¡QUIERO SER FELIZ! – En eso, Gintoki se acerca a la autora y le da una cachetada haciéndola callar.

— ¡Oye, reacciona! ¡El maldito fanfic no se escribe solo!

La autora hizo caso a lo que le dijo Gintoki y siguió escribiendo el fanfic. Aunque no tenía muchas ideas para poder continuarlo. Sinceridad ante todo.

— Aneue – Sougo se dirigió a Mitsuba con el mismo respeto y cariño que siempre le tenía. – ¿Vamos a volver a Resembool cuando te den el alta?

— La verdad me gustaría quedarme en Central por un tiempo más, Sou-chan – dijo esto la castaña mientras miraba de reojo a Hijikata y se sonrojaba levemente.

Sougo notó la mirada de Mitsuba y sacó su bazuca (quién sabe de dónde) para dispararle a Hijikata.

Una gran explosión volvió a escucharse en el hospital y el pelinegro con flequillo en "V" ya estaba bajo los escombros.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa bazuca-aru? – preguntó Kagura acercándose a Sougo para posicionarse al lado de él mientras veía los escombros que estaban frente a ella con cara monótona y comiendo Sukonbu.

— Un verdadero samurái siempre lleva una bazuca en su corazón – respondió él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Luego siguió hablando. – Aneue, ¿ahora sí nos podemos devolver a Resembool? – Sougo había intentado eliminar a la causa de que Mitsuba quisiera quedarse en Central.

Vieron que algo se alzaba de los escombros y ahí estaba Hijikata. Se levantó sucio por la explosión y mantenía una cara de pocos amigos, era normal, le habían disparado con una bazuca.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, bastardo?!

— Hay que botar la basura de vez en cuando – respondió con monotonía mientras se colocaba unos lentes oscuros.

— ¡QUE NO SOY BASURA!

En eso, el lentes flotantes se acerca a Kagura y a Sougo, con una cara de preocupación… no, ¿cómo iba a tener Shinpachi cara de preocupación si ni cara tenía? Lo siento, Shin-chan, las cosas como son.

— ¡¿Otra vez siendo cruel conmigo, Autora-saaan?! ¿Ni siquiera mi cambio de look en el manga te hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto al bullying?

Shinpachi-kun, eso solo lo hiciste para ocultar tu permanente virginidad. No es mi culpa.

Bien, siguiendo con nuestro tema. El bullyineado se había acercado al castaño y a la bermellón.

— Kagura-chan, recuerda que tenemos que ir al laboratorio de central para buscar la fórmula de la piedra filosofal…

— ¿Eso teníamos que hacer-aru? La autora no actualiza hace tanto que ya se me había olvidado nuestro objetivo. – mencionó ella mientras se hurgaba la nariz buscando a un pequeño y molestoso polizón.

— No es que no actualice. – habló Sougo al fin. – solo no actualiza este fic. Está demasiado concentrada en hacer otras historias, si ya hasta terminó uno donde me caso contigo… que mal gusto. ¿Quién se casaría con esta China marimacho?

— Lo mismo, digo. ¿Quién se casaría con un sádico bastardo como tú? Me repugnas-aru – y comenzaron a mirarse con enojo mientras de sus ojos salían chispas de electricidad.

— Insisto… Deberías darle más amor a tus fanfics, Autora-san… – dijo Shinpachi en tono triste.

En eso, la autora saca un arsenal de fanarts y capítulos de su fanfic más activo.

— Ejem... ¿decías? – la Autora carraspeó la garganta y puso una cara de orgullo al mostrarle todo eso a los protagonistas de FCA.

— ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡¿ME MATASTE DESDE EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO?! ¡QUÉ PASA CON TU VIDA, AUTORA! – grita Gintoki al darse cuenta de la trama.

— No me molesta que este bastardo sea mi sirviente… pero… ¡¿ERA NECESARIO TODO ESTO?! LA AUTORA HIZO QUE PERDIERA LA VIRGINIDAD CON EL SÁDICO.

— ¿Que hice qué? – preguntó dudoso el castaño.

— ¡Bastardo! – Kagura lo tomó de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo – ¡Me quitaste mi preciada flor! ¡Maldito sádico de mierda! – Sougo, sin entender lo que le decía la bermellón, tomó uno de los capítulos que había dejado la autora ahí.

— Vaya, China… – le tomó de la barbilla y comenzó a mirarla con claro libido – No sabía que te gustaba lo hardcore.

— ¡Aléjate, bastardo depravado-aru! – Y entonces ella lo golpeó en el estómago para que la soltara.

— ¡YA BASTA! ¡AUTORA-SAN, DEJA DE MEZCLAR HISTORIAS Y YA LLEVANOS A LA BIBLIOTECA DE CENTRAL! – dijo Shinpachi con claro enojo… al parecer ya estaba harto.

Y bueno. La autora hizo aparecer a Sougo, Kagura, Shinpachi y Scardaharu en la biblioteca de central usando la técnica de teletransportación poniendo dos de sus dedos en su frente.

Habían llegado felices, sin embargo…

Sin embargo…

¡SIN EMBARGO…!

No había pasado nada porque en este fanfic no hubo pelea de Lust y Gluttony vs Scar, por lo que la biblioteca no se había incendiado y no necesitaríamos la aparición de Shescka. Simple, ¿no?

— Hasta a mí me está aburriendo tanto el uso de la roptura de tu cuarta pared-aru.

— Es "ruptura", China idiota. Aprende a hablar.

No se demoraron nada en poder encontrar el libro que les había dejado Matsuraida y así poder descifrar los antídotos para crear una nueva piedra filosofal.

Comúnmente, los alquimistas escribían sus recetas y demás en códigos casi imposibles de descifrar.

Por ejemplo, Shinpachi usaba canciones de Otsu para sus recetas, en cambio, Kagura usaba distintos tipos de sukonbu para sus ingredientes de transmutación. Aunque la bermellón cabeza hueca no las escribía, sino que las grababa en audio porque no sabía leer ni escribir.

Sin embargo, cuando encontraron aquel libro lleno de códigos indescifrables, habían quedado anonadados, ¿acaso esos códigos eran…?

— ¡¿POSES DEL KAMASUTRA?! ¡ESTO NO ES APROPIADO PARA UN FANFIC DE LA JUMP! – Decía Shinpachi a la vez que veía esos escritos.

— Me lo imaginaba viniendo del viejo pervertido de Matsuraida-aru – Kagura se seguía hurgando la nariz mientras mostraba cara de total indiferencia.

— ¿Tienen que descifrar esto? China, si quieres yo te ayudo – Sougo mantenía su cara monótona mientras le decía esto a la bermellón, haciendo que se pusiera roja de vergüenza y le propinara una patada a las valiosas kintamas del sádico.

— ¡Estás loco-aru! ¡No te acerques a mí! – y el bastardo yacía en el suelo tocándose con dolor sus bolas.

— ¡C-China bastarda…! – se le había agudizado la voz a más no poder.

— No sabía que ahora eras Michael Jackson – le dijo con burla, haciendo que el castaño lograra pararse y comenzara otra de sus peleas.

Shinpachi, aburrido de la rutina de siempre entre ellos dos, se dirigió a donde estaba la bibliotecóloga con el libro en mano.

— ¿De verdad vas a llevarte esto? – la mujer lo miraba con desconfianza y horror. Además de pensar en "¿Cómo va a usar este libro si solo es un par de anteojos flotantes?"

— N-No es lo que cree… ¡Es un libro de alquimia!

— Claro, ¿una nueva técnica alquímica para crear seres humanos?

Shinpachi moría de la vergüenza hasta el punto de que sus cristales transparentes pasaron a ser de un color rojizo. Pobre Shinpachi.

En eso, aparecieron Kagura y Sougo, con moretones y cabello desordenado.

— Es verdad-aru. Es un libro de alquimia. – la ojiazul le muestra su reloj de alquimista nacional a la bibliotearia. – ¡Lo necesitamos para crear una piedra filosofal-aru! – confesó alegre.

—No seas idiota, andas divulgando tus planes como si nada – el castaño le propino un golpe en la cabeza que hizo enojar a la bermellón.

— ¡¿A quién le dices idiota-aru?!

— A ti, maldita simia – y en tiempo record comenzaron otra pelea. En verdad eran como perros y gatos.

— Ya la escuchó, señorita bibliotecaria… Ahora – Shinpachi se había convertido de repente en unos lentes de sol – denos el libro si no quiere salir perjudicada por no permitir la investigación de una alquimista nacional.

¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Shinpachi? La nueva apariencia que tiene en el manga hizo que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza.

— ¡Y no te olvides de que yo me volví hermosa-aru! – gritaba a lo lejos la bermellón mientras seguía peleando con Sougo.

— ¿Hermosa? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír – Sonreía divertido mientras la incitaba a enojarse cada vez más.

— Sádico bastardo, quedaste tan embobado con mi belleza que bajaste la guardia y aproveché de darte un cabezazo, así que no seas tan engreído-aru – lo miraba con sorna mientras podía notar que la sonrisa que el sádico poseía se había esfumado para mostrarse una mueca de disgusto.

Kagura estaba feliz de haber dado en el blanco.

Al fin habían salido de la biblioteca para dirigirse al hotel donde se quedarían.

Sougo iba a quedarse en Central hasta que a Mitsuba le dieran el alta y así irse con ella a Resembool, mientras tanto, dormiría en la habitación consiguiente a la de la bermellón.

— ¡Bien! Mañana comenzaremos a analizar ese libro o lo que sea-aru – decía feliz ella mientras estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación y frente a ella estaban Shinpachi y Sougo.

— ¿Y por qué no ahora, Kagura-chan?... ¿Kagura-chan?

Cuando Shinpachi se dio cuenta, la pequeña alquimista se había quedado completamente dormida en el sillón. Era tarde, después de todo, y habían tenido un largo viaje.

— Iré a buscar una manta. – anunció el lentes flotantes mientras salía de la habitación.

Sougo comenzó a observarla con detenimiento.

— ¿Tan rápido te quedas dormida, bastarda? – Tomó un plumón que tenía en su bolsillo, se acercó a ella, lo destapó para rayarle la cara, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa se detuvo. ¿Qué fuerza sobrenatural lo había llevado a detenerse tan repentinamente?

Y entonces notó la tranquilidad que poseía al dormir. Se veía tan angelical y tierna que nadie pensaría que hace un rato atrás estaba peleando con ella por haberle golpeado en las bolas.

Sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla de la bermellón, notando así que su piel era muy suave.

Y fue entonces, que sin darse cuenta, acercó lo suficiente su rostro a ella para plantarle un tierno beso en la frente… Un beso tan OoC que era imposible que saliera de Sougo, pero ahí estaba.

— Buenas noches, Kagura. – dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro mientras se levantaba para ponerle la chaqueta que traía y así arroparla de cierto modo.

Salió de la habitación antes de que el lentes flotantes llegara y se dirigió a la contigua.

Cuando Shinpachi al fin apareció con la manta, se dio cuenta de que Okita ya había abrigado a su hermana.

Si tuviera rostro, de seguro estaría sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente despertarían para poder analizar al fin la fórmula secreta para la piedra filosofal.

¿Cuál será el gran secreto para crear la famosa piedra?

No se lo pierda en el próximo capítulo de…

¡Full China Alchemist!

— No te emociones tanto, Autora-san. De seguro vuelves a dejar el fanfic en actualización indefinida-aru

…

¡No se lo pierda!


End file.
